


A - Z with Negan (Smut Edition)

by negans_lucille



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A-Z, A-Z Smut Challenge, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Kinks, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Smut, Negan Smut Week, Orgasms, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Swearing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Top Negan (Walking Dead), fantasies, turn ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: A short story for each letter of the alphabet exploring many different kinks and fantasies with Negan.





	1. A is for Anal

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for each letter accordingly and feel free to skip any letters you don’t fancy. You don’t need to read every part of this, each part is pretty independent of each other.  
> All parts will be varying lengths to each other. Some parts may be dark, trigger warnings may be issued. Please read the notes before each part for more details.

The low growl that left his lips only encouraged you to push back on your hands and knees until your shoulders were flat on the bed, your ass still up in the air, the perfect angle for him to hit that sweet spot inside you. Your hands reached back to spread your cheeks, his hand coming down and spanking the side of your thigh as he grunted.

"Fuck, baby doll," he panted as you felt the wet pad of his thumb press down on your puckered hole as he continued to fuck your pussy relentlessly. "That asshole is just begging me to fuck it," he chuckled as you felt the tip of his thumb slowly sink in. You whimpered, the feeling only adding to the growing climax inside you. "What do you fucking say, sweetheart? You gonna let daddy take what he wants?" Negan pushed his thumb in deeper, withdrawing it slowly. You waited as his thrusts slowed, hearing him spit and feeling the saliva pool over your hole. He spread the wet around with a finger and pushed it inside. "Hm?" he prompted, followed by another spank on your thigh, as if to stir a reaction.

  
  


You mewled and drew a breath. It wouldn't be the first time he'd fucked you in that way and you knew it wouldn't be the last either. It was always uncomfortable at first, but Negan was a patient man and always made sure he got you moaning and writhing beneath him by the end.

"If you're not going to fucking answer me then I'm just going to keep fucking going, doll," he gasped, slowly easing out his finger until only the tip was inside. You felt a second finger press against the muscle and your body relax and take it with ease. "Such a dirty girl." he purred, his thrusting still slow and careful as he teased your asshole open, preparing it for the pounding it was sure to be getting in only a few moments. You knew he was saving himself for the main attraction, not wanting to bring himself too close to the edge too soon. You were grateful, otherwise you're sure you wouldn't be able to cope with the over-stimulation.

  
  


"You might not want to fucking admit you want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours but your body is giving you the fuck away, darling," he laughed breathlessly, his two fingers still snugly inside as they thrust and twisted in and out slowly. He started to scissor them, the stretch a delicious burn and you could sense what was coming. Confirming your suspicions, Negan added a third finger and you squeezed your eyes shut and fisted the bed sheets beneath you.

"Fuck," you spluttered as you felt the hole tighten around his thick digits.

"Fucking relax baby," he soothed, his other hand stroking the small of your back as he started to thrust a little harder, the familiar feeling of his cock nudging against your g spot helped you to take what he was giving you as you whimpered and sighed happily. There was something incredibly satisfying about being so full up. You could feel the coil slowly tighten, but you wanted to hold out too. 

  
  


"Hmm, you're almost fucking ready, baby. And my cock is so fucking wet from that sweet pussy I'm gonna fucking slide right in," he hummed and you could almost hear the smirk on his face. You felt him slowly withdraw his fingers, pulling his cock out of your pussy whilst doing so. You suddenly felt very empty and your body slumped a little in protest. It was only thanks to Negan's firm grip on your one hip that your ass stayed in the air. You felt the swollen head of his cock drag along your folds, slipping through with an embarrassing ease thanks to your heightened arousal as he settled over your asshole. You wiggled your ass back and forth teasingly as Negan growled, his grip on your hip tightening. 

  
  


Biting down your bottom lip you felt the stretching burn again as he eased the tip of his cock inside slowly. He was hushing you with shushing as you whined beneath him, burying your face into the sheets, the sting making your eyes water. He kept edging further in, inch by inch, stopping half way to slowly pull out to the tip again and ease back in gently.

"Oh fuck," you complained reaching back to stop him from going any deeper as you placed your palm flat on his stomach. He stopped for a moment.

"Such a good girl," he praised, "taking me so fucking well, I know you can take more," he encouraged. Just the thought made your body tense around him as he hissed. He reached in between your legs and started to rub your clit in circles as you felt yourself relaxing around him again, the feeling tightening that coil once more. You felt his cock edge deeper and deeper so slowly you barely noticed. "Where's daddy's cock, sweetheart?" he asked. 

"In... In my ass," you spluttered. 

"That's fucking right it is, baby, and why is it in there?"

You groaned, your brain barely able to think of the answers to his very simple questions as the coil kept tightening. Your pussy felt empty and begging, but your ass felt so full and aching. 

"Because you wanted it in there," you whimpered. 

"I did, but that's not the real fucking reason is it? What kind of person takes it up the fucking ass?" he prompted. He snapped his hips forward in a moment, balls deep inside you as you screamed. He stopped working your clit and brought his hand up to your hip so he could pull you back and keep himself buried deep inside. 

"A good girl ," you answered weakly, your body ready to collapse. 

"That's fucking right. Daddy's good little girl," he purred as he started to thrust his hips to a rhythm. You felt how each thrust became easier for him until you were sufficiently stretched around his throbbing member. Reaching between your own legs you continued Negan's earlier work on your bundle of nerves, letting two fingers dip in and out of your dripping wet pussy now and then. "Hm, that's it, doll, fuck yourself whilst I fuck your ass," Negan approved as his thrusts grew stronger and harder until he was fucking you at the force he had shown your pussy. 

  
  


You closed your eyes and groaned loudly. The coil inside was tightening ridiculously fast. There was something about having an orgasm whilst being fucked up the ass that was unique and oh so good. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna..." you gasped, mouth slack as all you could focus on was the climax you were edging closer and closer to.

"That's it sweetheart, cum with daddy's dick in that fucking ass." Negan instructed as you happily obeyed, the coil snapping and your climax taking over every inch of you. You moaned loudly, sure other people could hear you, and pulled on the bedsheets until they were pulled away from the mattress. 

  
  


The aftermath of your orgasm had your legs shaking, breath hard and heavy and you whimpered with every move Negan made, still buried deep inside you. 

"My fucking turn, gonna fill that ass up, doll," Negan gasped as he made good on his promise and stilled inside you as you felt the warmth coat your walls. He grunted with each spurt as his body nudged impossibly deeper into you. He panted and withdrew himself as you felt his spending trickle down over your pussy and drip onto the messy sheets beneath you. He tapped your ass cheek lightly and you felt the rough scratch of his beard on your back as he kissed the center. "Fuck that never gets fucking old," he laughed breathlessly. "I fucking love that ass."

  
  


 

 


	2. B is for Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a bit tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Bondage, ropes, cuffs, tied up, bdsm, D/s themes, dominant Negan, submissive reader, bound, spanking, controlled orgasms, Sir! Negan

His fingers curled around your wrist as he wrapped the rope around it several times before pulling it to behind your back. He reached around for your free hand and pulled it to meet the wrist he’d just bound. You felt the familiar friction of rope, wrapped and tied before he tugged on your arms and ensured you could not break free. You felt his breath hot against the back of your ear as he leaned into you.

“That OK, baby girl?” he checked. You shuddered when he left you, the cold air hitting the parts of you that were moments ago soaked in his body heat.

“Yes, Sir,” you gasped. The anticipation was building a heat between your legs as you stood in the centre of the bedroom.

Your clothes were long gone and the only thing Negan was wearing was his boxer shorts, though they were struggling to conceal his growing erection. He appeared in front of you, a knowing smirk spread between his salt and pepper beard as his hazel eyes scanned your face.

“I’m gonna need you on your knees, doll,” a shit eating grin spread over his face as you obeyed his command and kneeled in front of him, looking up at him for his next instruction. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock, half hard and leaking precum. Your mouth watered at the sight as you opened it in preparation, squeezing your thighs together. You felt so goddamn empty. The ropes already burned at the skin of your wrists, the dull ache forming in your shoulders. They were feelings you had come to depend on, to crave. 

 

Negan’s hand pushed into the back of your hair as he pulled your face closer, feeding you your reward. His cock was heavy against your tongue, thick and salty as you took as much as you could and closed your mouth slowly. Your tongue curled around the underside ridge of his head and flicked up to collect the precum that had gathered there. You sucked and withdrew half way before easing him into the back of your throat again. Gagging, tears pricked your eyes as you continued to take him as deep as possible, only withdrawing again for air. 

“Mmm, such a good girl,” he praised. He was fully hard now and withdrew himself the whole way as he release himself from between your lips with a pop. “On the fucking bed, doll,” he drawled, “face down, ass up, you know the drill.”

 

Turning around you climbed onto the bed, pressing your cheek into the soft plump mattress which took a lot of strength and balance without your arms. You kept your knees tucked under your chest as your ass stayed up in the air as instructed. You felt him behind you, his large hands suddenly wrapped around your ankles as he pulled them apart and you struggled to keep your position. He didn’t open them too far, but you could feel your pussy spread as it clenched around nothing, like it was begging for attention. You felt the cuff tighten around the one ankle, and moments later, the other was cuffed too. The cold bite of a spank flushed the skin on your ass as your whole body flinched, the bounds doing their job of keeping your legs spread, your arms clasped at your back.

 

You squirmed at the feeling of hot, wet breath against your sex and mewled into the bed sheets. 

“You smell delicious, sweetheart, gonna bet you taste even better,” the air that pushed the words around his mouth fanned your slick and you whimpered, rocking your hips in a desperate attempt to feel some sort of contact. As if Negan knew you too well, which he probably did, he’d moved back a little, you couldn’t feel the heat from his face anymore. The kiss he soon placed over your clit was long and wet, his tongue coming out to flick the nub for barely a second but it was enough to make you weak at the knees. The only thing stopping you from pushing his face between your legs in protest to his teasing was your restraints. You felt a tug on the ropes around your wrists and heard as the strap was fastened to the chains around your ankles. You were stuck in this position until he decided to let you free.

 

You wiggled your ass in an attempt to lure him but you already knew it was futile. Negan took what he wanted, when he wanted and not a moment sooner. Your bounds left you completely at his mercy which was the way he liked it best. You waited patiently, silent and hopeful. The seconds felt like hours until you could feel his thick swollen head drag from the bud of your clit, between your folds and ghost the entrance of your sex. You groaned, his cock leaving you to repeat its journey over and over as it slowly coated with your arousal.

“Always so beautifully wet for me, doll. Begging to be fucked.” He mused, this time his cock stayed nestled at your entrance as you clenched, as if attempting to suck him in.

 

He was inside you with one fast and hard thrust, balls deep as they pressed into your clit. You squealed and squeezed your hands into fists, unable to grip the sheets like you wanted to. Negan held the ropes and used them to lift your front half off of the bed, slamming into you over and over as you moaned and hissed at his assault. He was grunting with each thrust, putting his whole body into it as you felt your breasts bounce painfully hard with each impact.

“Oh fuck, baby girl,” he growled, letting go of the ropes and allowing your body to fall back down to the soft mattress, your hands unable to break your fall.

 

He climbed onto the bed, his new position sending him impossibly deeper as he spread your ass cheeks with his large hands. 

“Please, Sir…” you begged, your words coming out strained, bouncing on your breath, “I want to… I want to… Godddd…” you squealed, your mind unable to focus on what you were asking of him.

“You want to cum on my dick, huh, doll?” you could hear his smirk. He knew you, he knew your body. You tells that you were close. The way your pussy clenched around him, the way your skin flushed, the way your lips parted and eyes rolled back. He knew every little thing about that body of yours. 

“Yes…YES,” you practically screamed, every muscle in your body tensing as you tested your bounds to their limits, fighting against the restraint.

“Hold it…” he commanded and you sucked air in, not releasing it for a moment as you tried to focus on obeying your order.

 

He was relentless now, moving his hips in such a way he knew he was nudging your g spot, making it damn near impossible to do as you were told. It was almost like he wanted you to disobey because he would have loved to punish you. As you edged closer, you knew you couldn’t hold off for much longer.

“Please, please, please, please, please…” you started to chant, the strain evident in your voice.

“No, hold it…” his voice held warning and you grunted, frustrated.

“Oh god, please, sir,” you were breathless. 

 

It felt far too long until you’d heard his permission pour from his lips. You had squealed in relief, your pussy clamping around him almost painfully as you allowed your orgasm to invade your entire body. It was only when you were coming down from your high, legs shaking, fingernail marks in your palms that you felt Negan’s cock twitch inside you until he was pulling out and painting your ass cheeks with his own climax.

 

He grunted and stroked the side of your thigh lovingly before he left the room and returned barely moments later with a cloth to wipe you clean. His next priority was your confines as he untied every knot, unbuckled every strap and unravelled the ropes from your wrists. Your whole body tingled as you brought your arms to your front and closed your legs, curling up into a tight ball in the middle of the bed. Negan climbed behind you and wrapped his arms around you lovingly. He carefully took one of your wrists and let his calloused fingertips caress the red mark that you knew too well would turn into a bruise, bringing your hand to his mouth so he could kiss it better. 

“Next time I won’t do them so tight,” he told you in a whisper.

“No, it’s fine,” you smiled, admiring the marks he’d made, “I kinda like them.”


	3. C is for Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs to breathe anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Choking, breath play, asphyxiation play, breath control, orgasm control, throat squeezing, lack of oxygen, pushing to the limits, orgasms, girl on top, Negan being hot af (no changes there).

You rock your hips, the way the swollen head of his cock nudges your g spot on the way in and out has you moaning on top of him. His large hands spread and held at the tops of your thighs as he lifts his hips upwards to meet your thrusts. His head is thrown back, pure bliss painted over his face as he groans your name. Your one hand is splayed out over his sweat slicked chest for support, the other kneading your breast, tweaking the nipple as you ride him.

“Oh fuck, doll, you’re so fucking good at this…” Negan purrs, flashing you a shit eating grin. You’re pleased with yourself, of course. Being able to please someone like Negan was quite the feat. Your hand leaves your breast to bounce freely to your movements as you reach down and take his hand, guiding it up your body, over the curve of your hip, to the dip of your waist and past your breast as you encourage his long fingers to curl around your throat. Once his hand is settled there you flash him a mischievous smirk. His own face lights up as he sits up a little.

He doesn’t hesitate. Squeezing lightly at first as the air feels thinner to your heaving lungs. Your small fingers wrap around his wrist and you sigh happily. You allow him the room to thrust up into you as your attention is taken away from fucking down into him and brought to the feeling flooding through your veins. The arousal coats his cock as the corners of your vision darken. You can hear your heart work harder, pumping fast as his grip tightens further.

What was earlier a tight fit, was now wet enough that Negan’s cock was slipping into you, balls deep, with ease. The friction now comes from rocking your hips back and forth rather than up and down. His grip makes it impossible for you to breathe now. He could kill you in an instant, the thought alone makes you shudder and writhe between him and you wait until the last second to tap his wrist with two fingers. He lets go immediately, his hand still wrapped loosely around your neck as you splutter for the sweet air you’d been deprived of.

The rush of oxygen to your system makes you dizzy as you gasp and mewl, suddenly eager to return to your previous job of fucking him. Negan groans loudly as you roll your hips down, grinding into him as your clit rubs his pubic bone.  
“Good girl, ride that cock, that’s it,” Negan encourages and you mewl. Your grip around his wrist tightens, provoking Negan’s own grip around your throat to do the same. Unable to breathe again your hips slow and stop, Negan fucking up into you with such vigour, your breasts are bouncing painfully.

You can feel your body growing weak, your mind spinning, vision blurring again. You take it to the brink yet again and tap out at last second as the fresh breath of air has you moaning. It was more intense than last time. The coil is close to breaking as Negan pushes you down onto the bed and climbs over you, your legs wrap around his waist as he pounds into you so hard and fast you’re surprised he hasn’t broken you yet. His one hand gripping painfully hard at the soft flesh of your ass, the other still keeping your throat warm.

“Time to cum, baby,” Negan informs you, closing your airways once more. You arch into his touch and just as the coil snaps he lets you breathe again. Your fingers curl as the nails bite into his skin. Negan grunts, his hand slipping from your throat to squeeze your waist, pulling you down harder onto his cock as he buries himself completely and cums.

His soft kisses pepper the places you can still feel the ghost of his fingertips. You’re sure there’s bruises there now as his nose nuzzles the underside of your jaw.  
“Would it be completely cheesy to say that you take my breath away?” you whispered. Negan laughed hard against your skin and shook his head.  
“I’m just gonna fucking pretend you didn’t say that, doll.”


	4. D is for Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally call Negan Daddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Daddy kink, Daddy dom, sorta little girl vibes, Daddy Negan, dominating Negan, I guess this is fluffy if you super squint for it, bit of public sex because why the fuck not. Oral (male and female)

Fists gripping the white cotton sheets, you bury your face into the mattress, your knees digging into it painfully as you hold your ass in the air. Negan’s mouth is on your sex, lapping at the juices practically pouring from you as he grunts in approval at the taste.   
“Oh fuck,” you splutter, gasping breathlessly.   
“You taste so good, baby girl,” he purrs, the vibration of his voice against your swollen clit until he’s sucked it between his teeth, “you’re always so wet for me, aren’t you?” he muses.   
“Yes, Daddy.” His mouth leaves you, as you realise what you’ve said. You’d not been with him for long and you’d plunged straight into the kink pool.

“Did you just fucking call me Daddy, doll?” He asks. You slowly lower yourself and spin around to face him.

“Oh god.” Your face is crimson. “I’m sorry, that’s totally weird, I know it’s a bit…out there, I’m not imagining that you’re my dad or anything.” The panic makes you speak at a different pitch, “I just, well, you’re in charge and it’s nicer than Sir or Master isn’t it? And it just…” your flustering is silenced as a shit eating grin spreads over his mouth. His tongue licks across his bottom lip and he let’s out a throaty chuckle.

“Oh doll, you’re just fucking perfect for me aren’t you?” His hand reaches out for you, cupping the side of your face as the pad of his thumb tugs on your bottom lip. You can hardly believe your luck that he’s still stood there, cock throbbing and leaking precum. “Why don’t you suck Daddy’s cock, hm?” Your mouth waters as you slide off the edge of the bed and drop to your knees. Fingers wrap around the base as you hold it steady and slowly suck the salty tip into your mouth with a slurp. “Such a good girl,” he praised, collecting your hair in his fist at the back of your head. You hollow your cheeks and take him deeper, his swollen tip pressing at the back of your throat. Tears prick your eyes and roll down your cheeks as Negan rocks his hips and nudges himself impossibly deeper. You choke and splutter around him until he pulls out, his cock thick with spit. “Look at the mess you’ve made on Daddy’s cock,” he groaned.   
“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you blinked innocently up at him, biting down on your bottom lip, noting how his cock twitches at your words. Finally you’d found someone who shares your kinks. He smirks and pulls your hair so you’re looking straight up at him.  
“How can daddy stay mad at you, baby?”

*

It has been a few weeks since Negan became Daddy in the bedroom. Every time you said it, Negan would fuck you harder, faster, deeper like the name was his krypotonite. Outside of the bedroom, he was still very much just Negan. His grip on your waist might be a little tighter, his words a little more commanding, his stare a little more intense, but he is still very much just Negan.

It works because Daddy means the same thing to both of you. It means dominating with a soft touch, controlling with affection, careful with pain. You are something he cherishes, not something he uses. He is good to you, strict and firm, but good. That doesn’t mean you didn’t know how to wrap him around your little finger, though.

The dress you pick up off the rail is short and tight fitted, lace over silk with a sweetheart neckline. You’d given Negan the option of red or black and he’d selected black. You couldn’t have agreed more. As you smooth the material out over your curves you turn left to right. Your breasts heave behind the fabric, the skirt only just stopping below your ass. As you step out of the changing room you smirk at Negan.  
“What do you think?” you ask as you hold your arms out. Negan’s eyes scan you several times, his adam’s apple bobbing as he gulps.  
“I think I don’t want other fuckin’ men seeing you like that,” he replies.   
“But I like it,” you pout. You feel incredibly sexy in it, and clearly that’s a problem for Negan who is ridiculously possessive.   
“I don’t fucking care, doll, you’re not leaving the house like that,” he tells you, like it’s not up for discussion. You roll your eyes.  
“Alright, Daddy,” you huff, noting that he sounds more like your father than your boyfriend. Negan’s eyes flash dark for a moment.  
“What did you just fucking say?” He says with warning, like he’s daring you to repeat yourself. You’d never called him that outside of the bedroom before, not even as a joke, and you watch as Negan’s hand curls into a fist on his lap.You decide to push him further.  
“I said I like it, Daddy.” Your emphasis on the word clearly doesn’t go unnoticed as Negan draws his bottom lip between his teeth and stares at you in such a way that you just know you’re in big trouble.

“Take it off. Now.” His voice deepens, a growl evident in his voice, it’s his Daddy voice. You feel arousal pool inside of you, clenching around nothing, your pussy dampens.   
“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be good, I’ll do what I’m told.” You reach behind you and slowly pull down the zipper. Negan’s hazel eyes dart around the empty changing rooms before landing back on you.  
“Beth, what the fuck are you doing?” He snaps.  
“Taking the dress off, like you told me to…” you smirk as the dress grows slack around your figure and it slips from your shoulders to a pool at your feet. You are left standing in your matching red french knickers and bra. “There you go, Daddy.” You smile a knowing smile.  
“Get in that fucking changing room, now,” he demands. You do as you are told and notice how he follows you in, locking the door behind him. “You’ve been a bad girl, Beth. Teasing Daddy like that? That’s gonna get you in a lot of trouble.”

He has turned you around, cheek pressing to the glass of the mirror, his body pressing up behind you. You can see in the reflection how he smirks, his mouth at your ear, eyes locking through the glass.   
“If you can be a tease, then so can Daddy.” His fingers hook into your shorts at the crotch as the calloused tips nudge your clit. You gasp and write a little shifting your weight from leg to leg to gain friction.

Negan’s hands are busy with his pants once he leaves you, pressed against cold glass, panties wonky, leaving you exposed, pussy aching. The swelling, dripping tip of his cock nudges your entrance.   
“Daddy’s going to fuck you, and you’re not allowed to cum,” he informs you as inch by inch he sinks deeper. You squeal and writhe. “What do you say to Daddy?”  
“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for fucking me, I’m sorry for teasing you.” You are well disciplined already, Negan is a good teacher.   
“That’s right, sweetheart. You’re very welcome.” He begins fucking you hard and slow, aware you are in public, but very much needing to take your body the way he does at home, relentless and unforgiving. The pace he is forced to take it here, just isn’t enough, for either of you. Negan’s grip on your waist tightens as he pulls you back into him, sending himself deeper. You gasp and try your hardest not to make any noise.

“Baby girl, next time Daddy tells you to do something, you fuckin’ do it,” he rasps. “And next time you call me Daddy in public, you better believe I’m fucking you like this no matter where we are.”   
“God, yes Daddy.” You groan at the thought and tilt your hips so his cock is nudging your sweet spot.   
“For as long as you’re with Daddy, one of those holes is getting used. So unless you want people to know what a slut you are, I suggest we keep Daddy at home, don’t you think?”  
“I don’t know, I think Daddy is making this shopping trip a bit more exciting.” You tease, grinding your hips back against him.  
“Fuck, I got so fucking lucky with you, doll. So. Fuckin’. Lucky.” You mewl at his words.   
“Thank you, Daddy.”


	5. E is for Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not allowed to cum whilst Negan's away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Edging, D/s relationship, dominant negan, submissive reader, female masturbation, orgasm denial, clit stimulation, pillow humping, fingering, dildo fucking, orgasm control.

Negan had left for his business trip with orders and only one rule; no orgasms.

It was the same as every other time he had to go away for work, so you knew the drill by now.

The Sunday night, before he left, you’d spent three hours fucking non stop, almost as if you were getting it all out of your system, even though you were only going to be apart for five days. He’d made you cum so many times that by morning your clit was throbbing and your core was sore and overused. But, you had your orders.

On the Monday morning when you woke up he was already gone, so you stretched out in the middle of the King, and spread your legs wide, hand slipping into your panties so you could circle your clit, around and around your bruised nub. You felt the coil tighten and just before snapping point, you forced your hand to come away, panting and groaning in frustration at the denial. You waited for the tingling to ease off before you repeated your actions. Bringing yourself to breaking point and forcing yourself to stop.

You spent the day with wet panties, constantly clenching around nothing as you tried to think of anything but the relief you weren’t going to get until Friday night. And when bedtime came you edged yourself twice more by rubbing your clit too.

On Tuesday morning, before getting up, you pushed Negan’s pillow under the duvet and straddled it as you rocked your hips back and forth, rubbing your entire sex over the soft cotton, griding down harder and moaning into your own pillow until you had to stop for breath. You edged twice more that morning and another three times that night before going to sleep frustrated and wet.

Half way there, on the Wednesday, Negan had called you just after your alarm had sounded.   
 _“Touch that pussy,”_  he had commanded and as always, you obeyed him, slipping your hand between your legs. _“Have you cum?”_  
“No, sir.”   
 _“Good girl,”_  he’d praised,  _“then I’ll let you fill that hole for the next two days. Fingers today, a toy tomorrow.”_  
“Thank you, sir.” You whimpered and mewled down the phone as you teased at your sex and tried to keep control.   
 _“You’re welcome, baby girl.”_

With Negan’s permission in mind, after getting off the phone, you slipped two fingers inside, a second hand joining the first so you could rub your bundle of nerves whilst fucking yourself. It didn’t take long for you to get close and you slipped your fingers out quickly, almost too close to breaking.

On Thursday, as Negan had instructed, you spent the morning in bed, fucking yourself with the soft silicone dildo that he had gifted you after a trip away one time. It filled you almost as beautifully as Negan did. You bucked your hips in time to the rhythm your hand fucked yourself, the rubber tip grinding against your g spot as you felt your walls flutter around the thick shaft and groaned loudly, reminding yourself over and over that it wasn’t long until you could finally get sweet release. And so you begrudgingly pulled the dripping silicone cock from your begging pussy, gritting your teeth and trying to think of anything but the raging orgasm that was screaming at you to be let out.

Friday was the slowest day you think you’d ever experienced. Knowing Negan was due home that night kept your pussy dripping and your mind wandering, thinking about just how intense your orgasm would be when he finally gave it to you. You’d edged four times that morning, not that you needed it, your body was already raring to go.

_No orgasms?_

_No sir xx_

_Good, I’ll be checking later. Be back late so don’t wait up, but I’ll wake you up nicely, promise ;) x_

You could barely sleep with excitement of not only your pending orgasm but also seeing Negan; you’d missed him a lot, edging aside. You tossed and turned, your pussy throbbing and slicking your thighs. You were tempted to edge again, if nothing else, just to pass the time, but you weren’t sure your body would handle it and you’d hate to fall at the last hurdle. You finally settled on your stomach, face on Negan’s pillow so you could smell him and you let broken sleep take you.

When you woke up, the mattress dipped more, there was heat on your back but a draft on your legs and you smiled happily, knowing he was home. Your awareness was drawn to his long fingers slipping between your wet folds as he sank them into your centre to his first knuckle. He curled them to brush your g spot and you could already feel your imminent orgasm.  
“Hm, such a good girl doing exactly as she’s told,” Negan purred, “you must be dying to cum,” he rasped. You groaned and nodded. “You definitely deserve your reward,” he told you as you felt him remove his fingers and replace them with his thick cock, rock hard and pulsing. You could feel every ridge and vein as they nudged against your walls. He fucked you shallow, dragging himself out agonisingly slow as you raised your hips in a silent plea to be fucked harder, or at the very least deeper.

His hand gripped your waist tightly as he pulled you back to snap against his hips, burying his entire length inside of you.   
“Fuck, I want to cum, please can I cum?” you begged desperately.   
“No,” he grunted with a harsh thrust of his hips. Your whole body shook as you tried to contain the climax.   
“Please, I’ve been so good. I’ve edged every day, more than once.” You writhed beneath him, so absolutely despairing you were sure the wait would actually kill you.   
“Is that so?” he pressed, slowing his thrusts to barely anything so you could feel the throb of his cock against your clenched walls. “Tell me,” he demanded, his free hand grabbing at your ass.   
“Mo-Monday I rubbed my clit, f-four times.” You gasped, barely able to concentrate. “Tuesday I… I humped your pillow six times…I think,” you mewled.   
“You think?” he grunted.   
“I know!” you corrected, “Wednesday I fucked myself with my fingers like you told me to. Four times.” You swallowed hard and took a breath. “Thursday I f-fucked my dildo, argh…twice,” you moaned as you felt him slowly start to fuck you again. “This morning I only… rub… fuck… rubbed my clit again. Four times.”  
“You are a good girl aren’t you? And why aren’t you allowed to have an orgasm when I’m not here?” Negan asked. You moaned loudly, the effort of having to think of your answer was almost too much to bare, all your efforts on making sure you didn’t cum.   
“Because they’re not mine,” you whined.   
“Whose are they?” he prompted.   
“Yours, Negan. Yours.”

Negan started to snap his hips against yours hard, his hands pulling your body back against him as he bottomed out inside you.   
“Ok, you can cum,” his voice was so casual, but he might as well told you you’d won the lottery with the way it made you feel as the coil snapped and you came so hard your entire body shook. Every nerve ending seeming to sing in relief. The rush was second to none as you cried out beneath him loudly, trailing into whimpers and sobs.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you cried.


	6. F is for Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan finds the perfect use for the video camera he takes from Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Filming, recording, video taping, homemade porn, amateur porn, fucking on camera, fingering, blowjob, stripping, unprotected sex, possessive Negan, humiliation (I guess…)

"Look what I fucking scouted today! Grimes is fucking good for something after all." Negan looked like he'd won the lottery as he pulled out a video recorder. He opened up the side and you saw the red light blinking. "Smile real fucking pretty for the camera, doll," he smirked.

"Negan," you blushed pushing the camera out of your face.

"Don't fucking tell me you're camera shy, baby! There goes all my fucking plans!" He laughed.

"I can only imagine what you had planned you pervert," you smirked, shoving him playfully. 

"Come on sweetheart, no one's gonna fucking see except me. You know how much I fucking miss ya when I'm away," Negan feigned a pout and you rolled your eyes. "Come on, give Daddy this and I'll make you cum real hard." He flashed you a shit eating grin. You sighed heavily, never able to say no to him for long. He knew if he pressed hard enough you'd give him anything he wanted.

"Ok, fine. But not right now." Negan turned it off as the red light stopped blinking and smirked down at you, his tongue licking along his bottom lip. 

"Fuck, you're such a naughty girl for Daddy." 

 

*

 

"Now?" You asked, wrapping your arms around yourself as you stood in front of him. He had a deep smirk on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed and opened up the camcorder again. 

"Come on, doll, you said we fucking could," Negan drawled, his eyes landing on the screen as you saw the red light start to blink. You suddenly felt very self conscious. You tugged on your dress to make it a little longer and checked the neckline was in the right place. "That's kinda the fucking opposite of what you're meant to be doing." Negan chuckled, his hazel eyes glancing up from the screen for a moment. You rolled your own and fiddled with your fingers in front of you. 

"What am I meant to do?" you asked nervously.

"Don't get all fucking shy on me now, sweetheart." Negan licked his bottom lip for a moment, "why don't you take that fucking dress off?" he asked. 

"You're not gonna show anyone, right?" you checked.

"My fucking eyes only, baby girl." Negan nodded his head.

"You promise? Not even Simon?" Negan's eyes narrowed a little as he looked up at you from the screen.

"Sweetheart, you think I'd ever want to fucking share you with someone else? You're fucking mine," he growled. You smiled slightly at his confirmation, "If Simon ever fucking saw this I'd cut his fucking balls off." 

"You're so possessive..." you giggled. Negan laughed, his focus back on the screen. 

"Come on, take that dress off for Daddy," he smirked.

 

Drawing a deep breath you tried to ignore the camera and slowly pulled the sleeve of your dress over your shoulder as your breast came close to spilling out from the fabric. A smirk pulled the corner of his mouth as his hazel eyes danced between you and the camera as you did the same to the other sleeve, nipples erect and the only thing keeping the material in place. 

 

Your confidence was growing the more you got used to the camera, and it actually started to turn you on a little. The way Negan was looking at you, thinking about what he might do with the video later on. You wanted to show off for him. You bit down on your bottom lip and teased at the edge of the fabric still keeping your nipples hidden. 

"Such a fucking tease, doll," Negan scolded playfully.

"Gotta give you a good show haven't I, Daddy?" You smiled innocently, your tongue wetting your bottom lip a little. "So you got something good to watch, when you're alone..." you pulled the first nipple free and tweaked it between your fingers, "touching yourself, thinking about me, watching me and all the dirty naughty things I'm gonna do to you."

 

Negan groaned and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Fuck, baby, you are my own fucking personal porn star aren't you?" He looked like the cat who got the cream and that raised an even deeper thrill in you. You pulled the other nipple free and smiled seductively at him. "Such perfect tits," Negan growled as you palmed them and pushed them together. You let them go to reach behind you and slowly tug the zipper down your back as the dress loosens around your figure. Swaying your hips you slowly pushed the dress down your body, stopping at your hips. Turning around, you bent over slightly as you pushed the dress over your ass and down to your ankles. You brought your hands back to cup your ass and giggled to yourself. You felt kinda silly, but you knew Negan would be loving it. 

"Fuckin' hell," he growled. This prompted you turn around and step out of the dress.

 

Dropping to your knees, Negan followed you with the camera and you crawled towards him, a mischievous grin on your face.   
"Wanna taste you, Daddy," you told him, kissing his jean covered knee. You looked up, directly into the camera lens as you bit down on your bottom lip. "Please?" you added. Looking past the lens to his hazel eyes, you watched a grin light them up. 

"Like you have to fucking ask, sweetheart." He lifted the camera a little and pointed it at more of an angle as you started work on his belt buckle and jeans. You rubbed the lump in the front of his jeans a little before you reached inside and pulled him free.

 

He was thick and heavy in your hand, throbbing with arousal and leaking pre cum. Taking a hold of it at the base you wrap your lips around it, keeping your eyes fixed on the camera as you take him as deep as you can. 

"That's it baby, keep looking at Daddy whilst you suck that cock," he groaned. Withdrawing back to the tip you swirl your tongue around the head and curl your lips back around it. "Fuck, this is my kind of fucking movie." His eyes continued to flicker between your face and the screen of the camera as he chewed on his bottom lip. "You've seen those fucking naughty videos, haven't you, doll? You know exactly what the fuck you're doing..." he purred, his free hand holding your hair out of your face. You nodded as you continued to suck down on him. "Bet you used to fucking watch them with your hand down your fuckin' panties, hm?" He asked. You nodded again, hollowing your cheeks and swirling your tongue around him as best as you can. "Such a naughty girl. What else do these girls do in these movies?" he prompted. 

 

You leaned back and slowly stood up, turning around the other way, bending over again as you slowly peel your panties down over your ass and let them drop to your ankles. Stepping one foot out of them you reached between your legs and swirled your fingers around your clit, feeling just how wet you'd gotten. The camera on you was such a mixture of nerve wracking and incredibly arousing at the same time. The perfect amount of humiliation and confidence boosting all in one.

"Fuck, stay right there, doll," Negan instructed and you feel his hand pull your ass cheek away from the other, his long fingers curling to spread your pussy open. You feel the humiliation heat your cheeks as you feel like you're on full display for him and his camera. "Such a pretty little cunt," he praised. You felt his fingers stroke through the centre, pressing around your clit and then dragging down to sink two inside you. 

 

You moaned loudly, your hands spreading yourself for him. 

"Mmm, Daddy could fucking look at this pretty pussy all fucking day, but I'd much rather it be full of my fucking cock..." Stepping back, you look over your shoulder to see the deep smirk between salt and pepper beard as Negan's eyes land on yours. Negan's hand leaves you to hold his cock steady as you slowly lower yourself down onto it. "Fuck, that's it, doll, look how well you take Daddy. Wow," he grunts and when you're fully seated, he presses on your back so you're leaning further forward. He leaned back and settled on his elbows before spanking your ass as if to prompt you to start fucking him. You're all too happy to oblige, lifting and dropping your hips hard as skin slapping skin sounds around the room. You moan and gasp as you fuck him. 

"God, you feel so good, Daddy," you mewl, breath already heavy and sporadic. 

"I can fucking tell, doll, wait till you see the way you're creaming on my cock," he muses. "Fuck, this is really gonna keep Daddy fucking busy whilst he's away." 

 

 


	7. G is for Gagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta fucking shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Gagged, use of ball gag, Dom/sub relationship, BDSM vibes, mention of punishment, jealous Negan (the best kind am I right?), mentions of safe word, mentions of safe tap, unprotected sex, possessive Negan, pinch of humiliation if you squint, fluff if you squint even harder, no aftercare shown in this one but you can bet your ass there was some.

You watched Negan’s fist clench on his thigh and bit down on your lip, daring yourself to push harder. 

You turned back to your best friend, Gemma, and her partner as you sipped some more of the wine you knew you’d had a little too much of. 

“Can you remember Jack Golding?” you asked with a smirk. Her whole face lit up in surprise as she laughed.

“No! You didn’t?” she gasped, wine glass stopping half way to her mouth. You laughed and nodded your head. You’d been reminiscing, spilling secrets about your time together in school and the boys that occupied it. A quick text to Gemma before, asking her to go along with anything you said that night because you wanted to make Negan jealous, ensured your plan was working perfectly. Like the perfect best friend, she hadn’t even asked questions.

“In the gym closest, after basket ball practice,” you boasted. Her partner, Grant, laughed to himself and shook his head.

“You two were quite adventurous, huh?” he asked. You bit down on your bottom lip.

“Oh, darling, you don’t know the half of it.” You flashed him a wink and glanced to your right, Negan basically fuming at the ears. You felt his hand land on your thigh as he gave you a tight squeeze in warning. You knew you were pushing his buttons and you relished in it. 

“Can you believe this, Negan?"  Negan brought his attention to the other man, like he was snapped out of his head. 

"Oh I’ve always fucking known she was a slut,” he commented and you clenched your legs together in silent bid to keep your arousal at bay. 

“You can’t talk, you have quite the history,” you smirked. Negan gave a laugh, but you knew he was still pissed as fuck.  

“I don’t fucking think this is something we should be fucking talking about, hm?” Negan prompted, looking at you. His way of telling you to shut up or he’d shut you up himself. You smiled at him and looked back to the couple opposite. Grant was laughing at all your stories, clearly not at all the jealous type.

“Oh, come on, we’re all friends here,” you shrugged, “no one’s judging.” You drank some more wine. 

“Lewis Reed…did you?” Gemma asked, a devilish look in her eye. At first the stories had been real, or at least, exaggerated, but by now you were making up names, and it didn’t make it any less fun. 

“Only a handy in French,” you told her. 

“Holy shit, he was hot,” Gemma gushed. You smirked, she was much better at this than you thought she’d be. It was perfect. “Mind, you’ve always managed to get the hot ones.” You wanted to kiss her, she was so much more than you could’ve asked for. 

 

Making Negan jealous wasn’t easy, because he was a cocky guy. He knew he was good looking, he knew he had something to boast about when it came to the way he was in the bedroom. But you knew, although it would take some coaxing, when Negan was jealous, it brought out a side of him you just loved.

 

 

*

 

The car ride home was quiet. Too quiet. You knew you’d pushed Negan pretty far, but you were starting to worry that it was  _too far._ You kept glancing to your left as he drove, his grip looked painfully tight on the wheel as he glared at the road.

“That was nice, I enjoyed that,” you spoke up. Negan grunted. 

“I’ve never fucking liked that Gemma, she’s bad news. Bit too fucking familiar.” You smirked, knowing it wasn’t Gemma he had a problem with at all, it was all the boys, real and fake, you’d talked about over dinner. They were the real problem. He didn’t say anything else for the rest of the journey. 

 

When you got home, you made your way to the bedroom. The wine you’d been drinking was enough to buzz your mind, enough to think that pushing Negan to his limits was a good idea. But it wasn’t enough to dull your senses completely. You were still in control. As you stepped out of your heels and started to undress down to your underwear, Negan came into the bedroom, stalking straight over to you. His face was close to yours, hazel eyes landing on your lips as his hand reached up and squeezed your chin.

“How many fucking glasses of wine did you have?” He asked. You shrugged, you knew he’d kept count himself, so he knew if he could take it where it usually went. 

“Three?” you more asked than told him. Four was the limit and you’d been careful not to exceed that.

“How do you feel?” You assumed you were right because he hadn’t corrected you.

“Fine.” His eyes scanned your face for a moment.

“What’s your safe word?” He asked lowly. You tried not to smirk, knowing you’d won, the plan had worked. 

“Green,” you reminded him. 

“And your safe tap?” He added. You reached up for his wrist and with your index and middle finger, tapped him very clearly, twice.

 

Negan didn’t ask you any more questions, clearly satisfied with the ones you had answered. He grabbed a hold of your wrist and dragged you to the room next door. It was a small room, not good for much, but perfect for what you used it for. There was a wall for different sex toys, dildos, plugs; anything that penetrated. The second wall was hung with different spanking apparatus, floggers and paddles, alongside ropes and blindfolds for bondage. He walked over to that wall, as you stood in the doorway and waited for him to pick your fate. You never did get a real say in this part, but that was what made it so fun. 

 

“You know, doll, I didn’t fucking appreciate hearing all those stories about you,” Negan spoke up, his eyes scanning all the different things he could use for your punishment. “Especially in front of another man. Now he knows you’re a whore.” You stayed quiet, panties starting to soak through in anticipation. “I don’t care if you fucked a thousand men before me, but you’re mine now, and I don’t want you thinking about them." 

"Yes, Daddy,” you agreed. Negan glanced over his shoulder to smirk at you, his eyes returning to the walls as he stopped and let a shit eating grin spread over his mouth. His hand reached for a ball gag as he took it off its hook and slowly came towards you. 

“Open up,” he instructed, pushing the ball between your lips as he fastened it tightly behind your head. “You’ve done enough fuckin’ talking for one day." 

 

*

 

The gag was uncomfortable in your mouth, drool uncontrollably escaping the corners of your mouth and soaking the sheets beneath you. Your jaw ached. But Negan seemed to pay that no mind as he fucked into you, hard and fast, the force making the bed groan in protest. Your own moans and mewls were muffled somewhat by the rubber ball, but loud enough for him to hear. Each one seemed to only encourage him more. His hand found your clit as he pressed down hard with his fingertips, circling the bundle of nerves so roughly, it was overstimulating and your body was twitching in a desperate bid to get away. Your hand flew to his wrist as you gripped it hard and attempted to pull him away. But your strength was no match to his, your attempts hadn’t even eased the pressure. 

"You wanna boast about being a fucking whore, sweetheart, you’re gonna fucking cum like one,” Negan grunted. 

 

You tried to close your mouth as much as you could with the ball in the way, tongue tasting the rubber and the spit on your chin starting to feel uncomfortable. You moaned in protest, unable to use actual words. You wanted to beg him, ask him to have mercy, tell him it was mostly fake, that you were sorry for pushing those button so damn hard. Your whole body shook, hating you and your apparently genius plan. 

“Well? You gonna fucking cum?” he grunted. The build up was too intense, the coil was winding far too quickly to keep up. His thrusts were purposeful, like always. He knew what he was doing. He knew every inch of your body and what to do to it. You were at his complete mercy. Deep down, you knew all it took were two taps on his wrist and he’d stop, but you’d already peaked.

 

You screamed around the gag as your orgasm hit you, and finally, Negan slipped his hand away from your now throbbing, overstimulated clit as you gasped for as much air the rubber ball would allow in and your top half collapsed on the bed, the bottom half only staying in the air thanks to Negan’s hold. 

“None of them have fucked you like this, none of them have made you cum so hard.” Negan purred in your ear. You shook your head to agree with him. You felt the buckle around the back of your head loosen as the ball fell to the bed and you could finally close your mouth, which your jaw was very thankful for. You swallowed the excess saliva and panted. 

“Fuck, thank you, Daddy,” you mewled. 

“Shhh…” he prompted, knowing that you needed to not use your mouth for quite a while until you’d recovered. “Always gotta fucking talk,” he chuckled, his thrusts slow, his hips circling somewhat for friction. “Sometimes, you just gotta fucking shut up." 


	8. H is for Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan needs to remind you who you belong to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Humiliation, embarrassing, jealous Negan, low key pissed Negan, voyeurism, sex with an audience, blowjob, possessive Negan, dominant Negan, submissive reader, Negan showing Simon who’s boss as per, again, no real aftercare shown in this one but you can bet your ass there was some.

You could tell the way that Simon was looking at you, inching himself closer and talking with more of a smirk on his face, that he was flirting. Not that you'd ever go there with Simon, not that you'd ever want to cheat on Negan, but you did enjoy the attention. 

 

You smiled sweetly and accepted everything Simon had to say, twirling your hair around your finger and laughing in all the right places. You didn't want to encourage him, so to speak, more just...enable him. After all, it was harmless, and Simon would never actually... _oh shit._ His hand came up and brushed the hair behind your ear. God you just hoped he didn't try and kiss you, the whole cliche touch their face and kiss them thing? That couldn't happen. Maybe you let this get too far. He dropped his hand again and continued to talk about his old favourite movie. Ok, so he wasn't going to kiss you, good. 

 

He's not stupid, he's not an idiot. He knows Negan would give him a scar to match Dwight's, or worse, let Lucille have her fun, if he actually tried it on with you. And maybe Simon wasn't the most loyal person to Negan, he certainly had his power trip moments, but he did very much care about staying alive.

 

When Negan waltzed into the room, Simon instinctively took a few steps back from you, his face hardening. Your boyfriend approached, hazel eyes flickering between the two of you.

"Well fuck me, what are the fucking chances you're together?" He drawled. You knew that was a stab at you both for talking a lot. Simon was the only person brave enough to do so. "I fucking need you both in my room, now." Negan walked off and you assumed you needed to follow him. Sharing a confused look with Simon, you lead the way behind Negan. 

 

There were no words spoken on the way to Negan's room. He just strutted ahead of you both, Lucille balanced on his shoulder as he whistled happily to himself. You weren't sure why he needed both of you there. You never had anything to do with the business side of things like Simon and Simon had nothing to do with your relationship, and that was the only reason you ever went to his room. Maybe this was something different altogether. 

 

Simon closed the door behind him once you were all inside. Negan turned on his heels to look at you both.

"Sit," he ordered, referring to the couch. "Not you," he added, holding his hand out to stop you. You stopped in your tracks and watched Simon sit down. "You can strip," he told you. Your eyes widened and landed on Simon for a moment, as if to silently point out the obvious; you weren't alone. Negan towered over you, his hazel stare intense. "I fucking said strip." 

"Negan..." you gasped and swallowed hard.

"It's come to my fucking attention that you have forgotten who you belong to," Negan told you. You shook your head immediately, disagreeing with him, "and you've forgotten that I don't share my toys," Negan turned around to face Simon now. 

"Sir I..." Simon started but Negan raised a hand and there was silence. He turned back to you.

"So I'm gonna remind you both, two birds one fucking stone..." he smirked. "So start taking those clothes off, pretty girl," Negan raised his eyebrows. 

 

You slowly pulled your jacket off, dropping it to the floor and tugging on the bottom of your shirt to pull it over your head. You weren't exactly sure why you obeyed. You didn't particularly fear for your life or anything, and sure Negan had always been in charge in and out of the bedroom, but you weren't necessarily submissive. Or maybe you were because you only had your underwear left on, and yet there was someone else in the room, sat on the couch watching. You felt the blush on your cheeks burn, you didn't want Simon to see you like that. 

 

But as your eyes flickered to Negan, there was something strangely arousing about it. How he was being so possessive and dominant, marking his territory so to speak. 

"Everything, doll," he prompted. You hesitated, but drew a breath and told yourself to forget Simon was there. You reached behind you to unclasp your bra and slowly peeled it away from you, dropping it to the floor. Negan reached out and took one of your breasts in his hands. "Whose tits are these, sweetheart?" he asked. You wanted to hide your face in embarrassment, but the arousal that was flooding through you stopped you. 

"Yours," you gasped out. Negan smirked and stepped back again. He raised his eyebrows as if to encourage you to continue and your eyes flickered to Simon for a second to see if he was looking. But of course he was. He was a man who was about to get his own private sex show. Why wouldn't he be looking?

 

Pushing your panties down your legs you stepped out of them and kept your thighs together, hoping that Simon wouldn't see much. Negan pushed his hand between them and forced them apart, sliding his palm up the inside of your thigh and stopping to cup your sex. 

"Whose fucking pussy is this?"

"Yours, Negan," you gulped. 

"Mine," he confirmed, dragging the heel of his palm along your clit. You whimpered a little and drew another shaky breath. "And it's a wet fucking pussy too," he mused, "do you fucking like me claiming you in front of other people?" he smirked. You bit down on your bottom lip as you thought carefully about your reply. You were ashamed with the honest answer.

"Yes," you admitted. 

"Maybe I should fucking claim you in front of everyone, hm?" he teased, "will that teach you who you belong to?" 

 

You gasped at his proposition. The idea was terrifying, but you couldn't deny the fresh slick that managed to spread to your thighs and cover Negan's hand. 

"Something fucking tells me you like that idea." You could tell he was relishing in the control he had over you, watching you squirm. "I'm gonna need you on your knees, doll," Negan smirked as he pulled his hand from between your legs and allowed you the space to do as you were told. You dropped to them slowly and looked up at him, awaiting your next instruction. Simon was more in your eye line now and you knew that was by design. You tried to avoid eye contact, dreading to think what he thought of you. 

 

"Whose fucking mouth is this?" Negan's fingers pushed past your lips for a moment, before retracting to allow you to speak. 

"Yours, Negan," you told him.

"That's right. Now when you suck my fucking cock, doll, I want eyes on me, and only me." Negan fished into his trousers and pulled his half hard member free. He fed it into your open mouth and you closed your lips around him and started to suck him exactly as you knew he liked it. Negan hummed in approval and fisted your hair, pulling you off his cock for a moment as he smirked down at you. "That mouth of mine is fucking perfect," he boasted, "now, Simon, I can see why the fuck you want a piece of this." He stopped talking to grunt as he fucked into the back of your throat again. "But, this one is fucking mine and always will be, are we fucking clear?" He gasped as he continued to abuse your mouth, the sounds of you gagging and spluttering around him laced through his little speech. 

"Yes, boss." It takes everything in you not to glance at Simon as he speaks, and see if he's still watching you or not. Your eyes stay fixed on Negan as you were ordered to. He smirks down at you, clearly pleased at your obedience. 

 

When he pulled himself out of your mouth, rock hard and dripping with your spit he yanked you to your unsteady feet. 

"Bend over my fucking bed," he ordered and you looked at the four poster in the middle of the room, yet another place perfect for Simon's eye line. You did as you were told anyway, shame across your face as you got into position and knew you were on full display for the two men. You feel Negan behind you, stood to your side, as if to leave you on show.

"Whose fucking pussy is this, baby?" His fingers dipped through the folds to your opening as he teased it. 

"Yours, Negan," you mewled.

"Fucking louder," he demanded, thrusting two fingers in to the knuckle in one hard and fast movement.

"Yours! Your pussy!" you squealed. 

"Mine, and the perfect fucking fit for my cock." Negan's fingers left you but you weren't empty for long as you felt his thick tip stretch you open, every inch he had to offer buried inside you. 

 

He fucked you harder than usual, making you catch your breath in your throat and shake beneath him when your legs started to give way from holding your ass up. He grunted with each thrust and brought a hand down to slap your ass. 

"Fuck," Negan growled, "my favourite little pussy." You whimpered at his unforgiving nature, knowing every sound you made was being heard by someone else, every thrust was watched. You'd noticed how Negan had been careful, back kept to Simon the entire time, so you were the only thing on show. But your attention was fully on your boyfriend. The message Negan was sending was loud and clear, even at the expense of your dignity. "I'm gonna make you fucking cum, and when I do, you're going to fucking thank me." 

 

You felt as he rotated his hips a little, so the swollen tip of his cock nudged at your g-spot as he thrust. You groaned and squeezed at the bed sheets, spluttering for air. 

"Oh fuck...I'm gonna..." you swallowed hard and felt as your orgasm washed over you, clenching around him as you came undone. It was hard and drawn out, more so than ever before. As you came down, you felt the humiliation wash over you. You'd just had an orgasm whilst someone else watched you getting fucked. Every time Simon ever saw you again, he'd think about it, the way you sounded as you cum around his boss.  

"Thank you," you whispered. 

"What was that, sweetheart?" Negan called down at you.

"Thank you, Negan," you called out a little louder. Negan hummed in approval and pulled out of you. 

 

You were very well aware that you were on full display for your audience and wanted to close your legs to hide yourself. But you knew Negan wouldn't appreciate that, and couldn't deny the small part of you that was loving the attention. Negan slapped your ass as if to spur you into action and you turned around quickly and fell to your knees again. You could taste yourself on him as you started to suck again. 

"Fuck, that's it princess, make Daddy cum," Negan purred, "don't fucking swallow it." You weren't sure why you couldn't, but you obeyed anyway, feeling the hot cum land on your tongue as you closed your throat and kept it there, even after he pulled out, gasping and smirking down at you. "Open," he instructed, his thumb pulling on your chin. You did as you were told and presented your full mouth for him. He stepped to one side, "look at our guest," he demanded. 

 

For the first time in a while, you looked over at Simon, your cheeks burning so badly they hurt. He looked a little bewildered, like he wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole situation. You noticed a bulge in his trousers, which only made you feel even more humiliated. Maybe to most people it was a confidence boost knowing you'd had that affect on someone, but it just reminded you that you'd given him a live porn show. It was incredibly awkward looking at him after what had just happened, when you still had a mouthful of Negan's cum. "Swallow." You heard Negan say and you obeyed, wiping your lips as your eyes landed back on Negan to see he'd put himself away.

 

He finally turned to face Simon, a shit eating grin over his mouth. 

"You're dismissed." He told him. Simon seemed a little confused, but stood up and left the room fairly quickly. "You okay?" Negan's attention turned to you as he monitored your face. You nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry, Negan, I didn't mean to..." Negan silenced you as he crouched down so he was eye level with you.

"It's ok, doll, you didn't do anything wrong, Simon just needs to be put back in his fucking place. And well, it's gonna drive him fucking crazy knowing just what he's missing out on now." He smirked and kissed you softly. "You're embarrassed," he pointed out, like it was a shock. What was he expecting?

"I just...can't believe Simon saw me...like that," you told him. "It was hot, being watched, but...what is he gonna think of me?"

"Fuck Simon. Never be embarrassed about this body of yours, doll, it's perfect."

 

 


	9. I is for Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinded and deafened, all you can do is feel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Isolation, blindfolded, noise cancelling headphones, silence, blinded, senses heightened, deafened, teasing

It was pitch black, the blindfold over your eyes made sure of that, and the noise cancelling ear muffs ensured the only thing you could hear was your heart pumping blood through your veins and the unsteadiness of your breath. 

 

Your knees ached on the wooden floor, your arms starting to tire as they kept your upper half up. You were relying on your spatial awareness to give you even a hint at what was happening around you. You felt a breeze dance over your back, goosebumps erupting, and assumed Negan was moving from where he had moments ago been stood in front of you. 

 

Your heartbeat increased, lips parting to pant, wet from your tongue. The anticipation was building, the arousal uncomfortable between your legs. You squirmed, needing friction against your core. Needing  _something._ You wondered if Negan was even in the room anymore, there was nothing giving away if he was or not. You couldn't feel him, couldn't sense him, even though your sense of touch and smell had heightened, your arousal was clouding it. 

 

The seconds dragged as you waited, and honestly, if someone had told you you'd been there hours, you'd believe it. You could feel the wetness practically drip from you and squirmed again. But if Negan was there, he was probably just enjoying the show. Biding his time until the wait alone almost finished you off for him. And that was highly possible. 

 

Once, just thinking about what he was going to do to you whilst you laid there, legs spread and arms tied to your sides with your blindfold and ear muffs on, gave you such a thrill that you cum the second you sensed Negan between your legs. And that had earned you a punishment, as you'd not asked permission first. This time, you needed to show more restraint, which was already proving difficult. 

 

You whimpered in protest, although you were sure that was going to delay everything by at least another minute. Another long, dragging, painful minute as you waited longer and longer, still no relief in sight. You would reach and touch yourself, but you're sure that would earn you ten minutes, if not longer. Negan was good, he knew exactly what he was doing. He could mind fuck you, hard. And damn was it delicious. He hadn't even touched you yet and you were clenching around nothing, brain begging you to scream his name and let your climax take over you like it so clearly wanted. But you grit your teeth and waited it out, like he would want you to. 

 

It was cold at first, the air that brushed over your sex, but it soon warmed up and you almost cried out, but bit your tongue. What you were feeling was Negan's breath. You could sense his face between your legs now that the initial shock was gone. Almost feel his beard tickle the back of your thighs. 

 

And you waited. And waited.

 

_Holy fuck._

 

One long wet stripe up your centre had you squealing and begging to cum at the top of your voice, urgency riddled through it. But even though you couldn't hear anything, you knew that he hadn't granted you the permission you were desperate for. That would come in a form of  two quick squeezes on your hip. But your hip was bare and you groaned in frustration. 

 

You couldn't feel him there anymore, and part of you was relieved, because you weren't sure you could handle anything else without being allowed release. But before you could relax too much, you felt the gorgeous burn of his cock, stretching you open and filling you to the brim.

"Oh FUCK, please...please let me cum," you sobbed. You felt Negan's hands grip your hips for leverage as he started to fuck you hard. Your legs shook as you desperately tried to contain your orgasm. Sobbing and spluttering out your pleases over and over again.

 

_Squeeze. Squeeze._

  
  


 


	10. J is for Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's been locked up a while, he really needs some relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Jail, cell, prison, desperate negan, negan being a damn flirt, negan being a tease, negan tryna get some real bad, Negan talking about all the wanking he’s done, mentions of female masturbation, sex through bars (thank god negan’s well endowed hm), fucking, unprotected sex, risky sex - who didn’t want to relieve Negan in his 5 years of jail time 'cause that's a burden I'll bare

You had been delivering food to Negan in his prison for a few months now. At first you were a little scared of him. He would oggle at you, whistle and try to flirt, but you'd ignore him and leave as soon as possible. But after a couple of weeks you started to enjoy it. You wanted to hear him call you doll and darling and sweetheart. You wanted to see his hazel eyes scanning your body.

  
One time he had come to the rails of his jail and licked his bottom lip hungrily.   
"You know, doll, I used to fuck every single fucking day, at least once. Starting to fucking think it's not gonna fucking work down there much longer, either that or my fucking hand will fall off." You'd laughed and rolled your eyes at his dramatic flare. "So if you're ever fucking offering, sweetheart," he'd winked.

Since that day it had become a bit of a joke. Every day you'd ask him if his hand had fallen off yet, and he'd ask you if you were offering yet. And as time went on, it had started to become a tempting idea. He was charming and handsome and the longer it went on, you started to forget who he was and why he was there.

"Oh look, both hands still attached," you smirked as you pushed his tray through the gap. Negan laughed and leaned against the bars of his confines.   
"When you gonna fucking stop being such a little fucking tease and give it up to me?" he groaned in mock frustration.  
"You sure it still works?" you teased.  
"Only one way to find out, baby girl," he winked.   
"Eat up, big man, don't want you dying on me now, do I?" You shoved the tray closer to him.   
"Definitely not, doll, not when tomorrow's my birthday." Negan glanced at the tray of food on the floor but didn't pick it up.   
"Your birthday huh?" You crossed your arms over your chest, a smirk on your face.   
"Damn right it fucking is, darl," Negan nodded his head.   
"Well then, maybe I'll get you an extra sandwich if you're lucky."  
"I know something else you could fucking get me..." Negan wiggled his eyebrows.   
"Alright, I get it you want to fuck me. You're all sexually frustrated and shit. You've only been down here a few months, better get used to it."   
"Not sure I will, doll, but thanks for the pep talk." Negan smirked, bending down to pick up his tray. "Well if you're not gonna fucking give it up then at least send one of my wives down here, I'm sure one or two of them are fucking knocking about out there," Negan raised an eyebrow and you suddenly felt very jealous.   
"Oh I see how it is. Don't actually want to fuck me you just want my equipment." You tried to keep your voice upbeat even though you could help but feel deflated that Negan didn't actually want you.   
"Now don't put fucking words into my mouth, baby girl," Negan laughed, "I most definitely fucking do want you."

  
*

You'd thought about it all night as you lay in bed awake. What it would be like to fuck Negan. You fantasied about Michonne trusting you with the key and letting yourself in and letting him have his way with you. How hungry he'd be. How rough and passionate it would be as he fucked you and you'd let yourself really indulge in the fantasy whilst you had your hand down your panties.

So needless to say, that morning when you were taking Negan his breakfast, you were a little frustrated yourself. Hell, no other guy in Alexandria seemed to be giving you any attention, at least not any you cared about. And you knew exactly where to get what you needed.

You'd put on a thin cotton dress that morning, summer was almost in full swing and once the initial chill of morning was gone, it heated up pretty quickly. You let yourself into the cellar that held the Savior's leader and immediately felt the cold wash over you. You felt your nipples harden beneath the fabric and shuddered.   
"Morning birthday boy!" you chirped, placing his tray on the floor by the slot.  
"Good fucking morning, doll, chilly ain't it?" He stalked over to the bars, hazel eyes instantly landing on the way your nipples pushed against your dress. You knew not wearing a bra this morning was a great idea.  
"Sure is," you agreed. "Need anything to keep you warm?" You drew your bottom lip into your mouth as you looked up at him. A smirk tugged at Negan's lips until he spoke up.  
"Body heat is meant to be the best fucking way," he winked. Usually you'd roll your eyes or come up with something witty but you just giggled.  
"Shame I don't have a key," you commented. Negan's hands reached through the bars and found your body, pulling you against the cold, rough bars of his jail. His one hand squeezed at your hip as the other traveled up to your breasts and his thumb rubbed over the peaks.

"Oh look, both hands still attached," you gasped, a tease in your voice.   
"Barely, sweetheart." Negan continued fondling your breasts, and you weren't about to stop him, which clearly he'd figured out. "You gonna give it up this time?" He asked.  
"I guess, as it's your birthday, just this once..." You agreed with a smirk. He seemed a little surprised by your change of tone, and grinned like a cat who got the cream. His hand slipped back through the rails and under the middle bar so he could reach the hem of your dress.  
"Do you know how fuckin' long I waited to hear you say that, doll?" He rasped, his hand lifting your dress up to expose your bare skin. "And no fucking panties..." he noted, with a shit eating grin.

You slipped your hand through the rails to his side and palmed the front of his trousers as you felt an impressive erection swelling behind the material.   
"Fuck," you muttered out. Negan chuckled as his fingers slipped through your folds.  
"Wish you'd said yes a lot fucking sooner don't you baby girl?" he asked, "so fucking wet for me too," he mused. You opened your legs a little wider and felt as he used it to his advantage and slipped two fingers inside you. You gasped, your free hand gripping a railing tightly. "Now, doll, usually I'm much more fucking attentive, and next time I fucking will be, but I really need to just fuck you right now." You giggled at the desperation in his eyes. It had been a long time for him, to be fair.

As Negan reached into his trousers to pull his cock free you turned around and lifted your dress higher. You felt him pull you back against the railings as the cold, rough bars bit into the back of your thighs and ass, making you squeal. He shuffled you to the side slightly and within seconds he was inside you, stretching you perfectly and making you groan loudly. You felt a hand clasp over your mouth.  
"Don't want them fucking catching us, doll, or they'll fucking stop you coming down here and then how am I gonna fucking make it up to you next time?" He grunted in your ear, his hand slipping from your mouth again as you mewled quietly.  
"Next time? Already told you this is only for your birthday," you teased and tilted your hips a little, allowing him to get deeper. The only thing keeping him from burying completely inside you was the bars. God you fucking wished they weren't there. It was everything you'd imagined last night and more.

The bars were rattling, gasps and grunts sounding out between you. But the distant sound of people talking reminded you you weren't alone. You glanced at the grated window that was floor level with the rest of Alexandria to see feet walking past. Fuck. He was rubbing against your g spot and all you wanted to do was scream his name, but you had to be quiet. If people looked down, they'd see you, fucking the enemy, and then it would all be over for you.   
"I wanna cum," you whispered.   
"I'm not fucking stopping you, doll." He grunted as he thrust harder, "I'm fucking close," he warned. You grabbed the hand he had on your shoulder and brought it to your mouth as you clasped it down hard. Negan squeezed it and kept it there as you bit down into the flesh and screamed. Luckily the sound was muffled, although your climax hitting you made you care about nothing else but feeling the relief wash over you as you clenched down around him.  
"Fuck, doll." He gasped and stilled as he came. He let go of you and you straightened up, and tugged your dress back into position, already feeling the cum drip down your thighs.

You turned around and cleared your throat.   
"Happy birthday," you smirked.   
"Fuck, I almost feel bad," Negan chuckled as he put himself away.  
"It's not your birthday, is it?" You crossed your arms over your chest and feigned an unimpressed look. Negan gave you a cheeky grin as he shrugged a shoulder. You wanted to feel annoyed, but honestly it was barely even an excuse for you to fuck him. He could've told you he'd die of touch deprivation otherwise and you'd have still fucked him, despite how unbelievable it would've been.   
"It could be fucking Christmas for all I know, sweetheart. Sure feels like Christmas morning to me."


	11. K is for Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has a knife...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Knife play (don’t play with knives kids - it’ll give you a kink), fear kink, cutting up underwear, female masturbation, forced orgasm, blood play, cutting skin, knife to throat, threat kink, Negan being sadistic as per, knife on clit, knife on pussy...basically lots of sharpness, no p in v this time. Bit of a dark kink this one.

You shuddered at the cold, smooth metal on your skin as it worked its way up your leg and tucked under the material of your panties that wrapped around your hip. If you could've sucked your stomach in and away from the blade any further, you would've. Goosebumps erupted over every inch of you as you drew a shaky breath.

 

One fast flick of his wrist saw your panties tear under the knife's edge and you whimpered, trying your best to stay still. The sharp tip of the blade was dragged lightly across your stomach, to the other hip as it slipped under your panties on that side. Another second passed and the material was torn. What was left of your panties was hooked onto the edge of the knife as he pulled it away from your body. Pink cotton dangling from the silver metal before he flicked it to the floor.

 

The blade returned to your body, dragging hard enough to dent into your skin, but not enough to cut you. It was a cold bite against your skin, spreading up the middle of your stomach to between your ribs and under your bra. A twist and pull cut through the lace holding your breasts together as they spilled from their confines and the bra sat open like a shirt around your shoulders. A moan bled from your lips as a smirk spread on his. 

 

"Hope you didn't fucking like those, sweetheart," Negan chuckled. He used the knife to flick the bra cups away and reveal your hardened nipples. Negan's tongue danced along his bottom lip as he dragged the sharp edge along the underside of your breast. You bit down on your bottom lip feeling the arousal start to leak out of you. "Such a dirty fucking girl," he drawled, his hazel eyes scanning you hungrily. "You want to touch yourself?" he asked, a knowing smirk pulling on his lips. You nodded quickly and gasped as the knife dug into your breast harder. You could feel the pressure around the skin as it tried not to break under the blade. "Go on then, doll," he granted his permission with a smug grin and your hands instantly reached between your legs so you could rub your clit and sink two fingers from the other hand inside.

 

Negan looked down at your work and hummed his approval. 

"That's it, baby girl, fuck yourself whilst I make you real fucking pretty." You felt him remove the blade from your breast as he focused the attention on your thigh. He pressed hard enough to break the skin slightly and pulled the blade along your thigh as it drew a line of crimson. The sting was delicious and encouraged you to sink your fingers in deeper, pulling them out to sink back inside you again as you started to fuck yourself hard. You arched your back off the bed and felt the warm wet of Negan's mouth cover your new wound. His tongue collected most of the crimson.

 

"Oh, fuck," you spluttered as you watched him.

"I want you to fucking cum, baby, cum on those fingers," he encouraged. The coil was tightening, and fast, but not tight enough to snap just yet. "Come on baby, don't keep daddy waiting!" You tried to focus on the building orgasm but the pressure of Negan watching you, waiting for you to cum for him was too much. Negan leaned forward, pressing the blade to your throat tight enough that it restricted your breathing. "Gonna do as you're fucking told now?" he grunted.

The feeling of the cool smooth metal pressed to your neck was enough. Fingers fucking in and out of you hard and the other hand teasing your clit had sent you over the edge. You felt the orgasm coat your fingers and as you slowly removed them, Negan grabbed your hand and brought them to his mouth as he sucked them clean. You were panting, still coming down from you high as you watched him enjoy the taste of you. 

 

He eased the knife off your throat and dragged it back down your body to between your legs, the very tip pressing into your sensitive bundle of nerves as you hissed, your whole body tensing. He moved it further down and dragged the edge over your slit, collecting some of your climax on the blade as he brought it to your mouth. You opened it wide and carefully licked the blade clean as he smirked down at you. 

"So fucking naughty..." Negan scolded. 

"You love it," you smirked. 

"That I fucking do, doll," Negan agreed, placing the knife back into its holder on his belt until he'd need it again.

 

 


	12. L is for Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover a kink of Negan's... (weak af ngl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Leather fetish, leather kink, talk of kink, no real smut this time I guess, L was hard and leather creeps me out TBH, no p in v this time, this one is weak AF but yanno, there’s some goodies coming up.

"Well fuckin' fuck, doll," Negan drawled. Turning around to see him awake and sat up in bed you blushed. 

"What?" Negan's hazel eyes scanned you as he licked his bottom lip through a cocky grin. "What, Negan!" you pressed, giggling. He climbed out of bed, boxers barely covering his decency, as they hung low on his hips, and stalked towards you. 

"Haven't got enough fucking clothes of your own?" he teased, tugging on the collar of his leather jacket that hung loosely around your shoulders, it was far too large for you. You rolled your eyes.

"I was chilly," you defended, wrapping it around yourself a little more. You loved Negan's leather jacket. It was heavy on your shoulders, and it smelled like him. Smoke and wood. 

"Mhm, so why you still fucking naked underneath?" he smirked, pulling the jacket back open to drink you in.  

"What? You want me to get dressed? Because I can..." you threatened, pulling away from him with a cheeky grin. Negan widened his eyes for a moment, like he was daring you to even try.  

"Oh no, sweetheart, you've got a mess to fucking sort out first," he chuckled, pulling you flush against him and poking the  _mess_  into your lower stomach. You felt your arousal stir, and hummed softly as you shifted yourself against him. Glancing down between you, you could see the elastic of his boxers shorts strain to keep his erection confined.

"What a mess for someone who's only seen me naked," you teased, your fingertips lightly brushing down the centre of his abs to the front of his pants. You pulled your hand away before he could react. You felt him press against you, chasing your touch. 

 

"Well you're not naked are ya?" he quipped, eyes lust blown and his large hands tugging on either side of the leather jacket, "something about girls in leather..." he stopped to bite down on his bottom lip and grunt. You chuckled. "And there's something about you in  _my_ clothes...so you in  _my leather_...damn, doll, all kinds'a freaky fuckin' shit is going on in my mind right now," he admitted. He pushed his hands under the jacket and wrapped them around your waist. You felt your arousal start to slick your thighs as you hummed. You had no idea about Negan's little leather obsession. Sure he had a lot of leather, leather jacket, leather belts, his couch and headboard were leather, but you thought it was just a general taste, you never knew it was  _sexual._  

"What the hell kind of freaky shit can you do with leather? Apart from wear it..." You frowned at him. You'd never thought about it in that much detail before. The only thing you could think was leather clothes. 

"Oh there's plenty more things you can do with leather.There's not just clothes, there's...toys too," his smile was devilish, "maybe I'll show you sometime." Negan kissed you, his hands coming up to cup your face. You giggled and kissed him back, your mind still wondering about what you can possibly do with leather. You thought about the mini leather skirt hanging in your wardrobe, and the leather thigh highs you'd not worn in years and how useful they were about to become.

You smirked, pulling away from his lips, "alright, Mr Leather fetish, I look forward to it."

 

 


	13. M is for Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's lonely so he gives himself some self love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Masturbation (male), wanking, watching porn, amateur porn, daddy kink, p in v, sex, female stripping

His hand pushed into his pants as he grunted. He had only left you this morning, naked between his sheets and dripping with his cum. But, absence makes the heart grow fonder as they say, and God fucking damn, did he miss you already.

 

The curve of your hips as they dipped into your waist, the swell of your breasts, the thick of your thighs and the sweet nectar that was produced between them. The soft whimpers he could bleed from your lips when he fucked you with his mouth or fingers, and the pornographic screams and moans he could pull from you when he fucked you with his cock. 

 

This gave him an idea.

 

Rummaging in his bag he pulled out the camcorder that had come into use a couple of times now. He licked his bottom lip as he pulled the screen open and turned the device on, pressing the playback button as he flicked through the videos to the one he was looking for. 

 

The thumbnail of you stood in your red dress made him press play. He skipped the first couple of minutes, knowing it was just him convincing you to be naughty on camera for him. When the video started to play, you pulled your sleeve over your shoulder and started to give him a strip tease. Negan's lip curled into a shit eating grin as his hand worked his growing erection.

  
  


“ _Gotta give you a good show haven’t I, Daddy?”_ Negan grunted as he palmed himself slowly.  _"So you got something good to watch, when you’re alone…touching yourself, thinking about me, watching me and all the dirty naughty things I’m gonna do to you.”_ Your words alone had Negan moaning softly under his breath as he felt his cock swell to its max in his hand. 

He pulled his hand out of his pants and worked on freeing his now throbbing erection. He shuffled further down the seat in the truck so he was more comfortable as his cock fell with a soft slap along his covered stomach. As he watched you, palming your swelling breasts, pushing the dress over the curve of your ass as you exposed your panties he gasped. Fuck he missed you. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and slowly started to tug. 

“ _Wanna taste you, Daddy,”_  you said, directly into the camera lens as you bit down on your bottom lip. “ _Please?”_  you added. Negan's cock twitched in his hand as he thought of your mouth. The warm wet, smooth velvet tongue. The way you sucked him down, took him deep until your throat squeezed around him. 

_"That’s it baby, keep looking at Daddy whilst you suck that cock."_

Forever, obedient, your y/e/c eyes fixed to the lense as if you were looking at him right then and fuck did you look so pretty with his cock in your mouth, dribble leaking from the corners of your lips, eyelashes fluttering, cheeks hollowing as the length of his shaft disappeared then reappeared between your plump pink lips. 

Negan brought his palm up to his mouth, spat into it and continued to fuck his hand, the spit somewhat mimicking the wet of your mouth. He quickly set the camera up on the dashboard to free his other hand so he could cup his balls. He watched as you bent over, panties peeled down your legs to expose the wet pussy he was craving. He could almost still taste you on his lips from earlier, licking them eagerly to get even just a hint. Your fingers swirled around your clit so expertly, the wet of your arousal was evident even on the tiny screen.  

“ _Such a pretty little cunt."_  Negan couldn't agree with himself more as he watched video him plunge two fingers into your soaked centre. The warmth wet of your walls clenching around him was a feeling he'd never forget. He squeezed his hand tighter as he used his thumb to rub in smaller circles under the ridge as precum oozed from his tip. He collected some on the pad of his thumb and rubbed it into his length to act as a little lube. 

Negan clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth as he watched you sit down, your pussy stretching and wrapping around him perfectly like it did everytime. He groaned, thinking back to less than 12 hours ago when you were wrapped around him the exact same way. His grip tightened a little more to mimick your pussy. His other hand started to gently squeeze his balls and roll them around his palm. 

"Fuck," he grumbled. 

“ _God, you feel so good, Daddy.”_ Negan started to thrust up into his hand in time to how he fucked you on the video.  _"Daddy, oh god, Daddy, fuck yes..."_ Negan grunted as your moans filled the truck from the small speaker on the side of the device. He could feel himself getting worked up, muscles in his thighs tightening, eyes closing and head tilting back as he fucked his hand harder and faster, the sound of your sweet voice spurring him on.  _"I want to cum for you Daddy, please let me cum."_

_"Fuck yes baby girl, cum for Daddy, let me see that cum on my cock."_

Negan let a low growl pour from his lips, his balls tightening in the grasp of his one hand and his cock twitching in the other. 

_"Thank you Daddy!"_

He let go of his balls and quickly lifted his t-shirt, hot ropes of cum covering his stomach and chest. He groaned loudly, body shuddering and jerking with each spurt of orgasm. He gasped for breath and took a moment before reaching for the video camera to see cum dripping from between your legs as you raised off his cock. 

_"Fuck doll, I miss that cunt already."_

 

 


	14. N is for Narratophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Negan about a naughty dream you had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Narratophilia, talk of a sex dream, Boss!Negan, sleeping with the boss, drunk sex, oral (f receiving), fingering, p in v, unprotected sex

**_Noun_ **

_narratophilia_ ( _[uncountable](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wiktionary.org%2Fwiki%2FAppendix%3AGlossary%23uncountable&t=NmM3MzAyMmNlODg2MmVjOTY4MDE0MGY0NzhjNzJiNTAzZjk0ZGViMixQSkN4ckxTYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AbyRxt2kzSkpuMipHbgWksw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnegans-lucille-tblr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185337200012%2Fa-z-with-negan-smut-edition-letter-n&m=1)_ )

  1. _(rare) sexual arousal from obscene language or stories_



This shouldn’t be happening - but it was. 

Three whiskeys deep after a night of countless beers at a bar for a work outing, found you and your boss, Negan sat opposite each other on your sofa, sharing stories and secrets. Mainly just random bits and pieces at first. But as the whiskey went down, the stories got more and more sexual, until you were talking about it in so much detail, you may as well been talking to a girl friend rather than your boss. 

“Go on then, doll, best fuck of your life…” Negan prompted, refilling your whiskey glass. You shook your head and rolled your eyes as you thought. 

“Oh that’s easy, guy I dated a few years back, Jack. He just knew exactly what he was doing. I’m talking multiple orgasms, squirting the works.” You laughed and sipped your drink. 

“What happened to him?” Negan pried.

“He was also a grade A twat,” you shrugged. 

“Well what a fucking shame, for him I mean, that he lost you. But one man’s fucking loss is another’s gain…" 

You felt Negan’s hazel eyes burn into you as you blushed. You’d always found Negan incredibly attractive, it had made your interview for the job extremely nerve wracking when all you could think about was it turning into one of those terrible pornos where they are desperate for the job and end up giving the guy head or something. Not that you would’ve opposed. 

 

"I had a dream about you the other night,” you blurted out before you could stop yourself. 

“Well fucking did you now?” Negan was clearly amused by the idea. “What kind of dream?” he pried.

“What kind do you think?” you smirked as you knocked back the rest of your drink. 

“Tell me what happened.” He licked his bottom lip. God you wanted to taste it so bad, have it between your teeth. 

“You really wanna know?” you checked. 

“Mhm, darl, every dirty fucking detail,” he smirked. You bit down on your bottom lip and watched him for a moment as he eagerly sat and waited for you to speak. Negan took your glass from you and set it on the table as he turned back to face you. “So how did it start? Did I kiss you slow?" 

 

Negan pressed his lips to yours which was a welcomed shock. You responded immediately as he licked along your bottom lip until you parted them for him. His large hands held your face in place. 

"A little, but you mainly kissed my neck,” you mumbled, gasping when his lips pressed against your pulse and his tongue gave a quick kitten lick. 

“Like this, baby?” Negan purred against your neck. 

“Hmm, sort of, but you were laying over me, grinding down against me, your hand on my ass, holding me against you,” you explained once it had become apparent what Negan was doing. Negan chuckled against your skin and pulled you into him quickly until you were laying down and he was holding himself above you. His one hand lifted your leg, wrapping it around his waist, his hand running up your thigh to the curve of your ass as he kept you there and started to grind against you, clothing getting far too in the way.

“How am I doing?” His mouth sucked on the delicate skin above your collarbone, nibbling at the flesh. You arched your back and moaned softly, your hand pushing through his dark hair. 

“Pretty good, but we were far more naked than this,” you teased. Negan pulled back and smirked down at you.

“Now that’s more fucking like it, sweetheart,” he drawled as he reached back and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He moved his attention to you and your dress as he pulled the zipper down the side so it grew loose around your frame, your breasts spilling out.

 

If you weren’t drunk, you might decide it was a terribly awful idea to sleep with your boss, that maybe you’d said far too much and this wasn’t going to end well. But you had far too much alcohol in your system to see any problems with Negan’s mouth closing around the pebble of your nipple, dragging his teeth over it. Your fingertips explored his bare chest down to his trousers as you started to undo them. He lifted off you completely to shimmy your dress down to your legs and pull it off, leaving you in a pair of silk panties. Negan growled excitedly at the sight of them and kissed his way up your leg.

“Please tell me getting a taste of that pussy was part of this dream,” he mewled. You giggled, opening your legs as he settled between them, rough beard grazing your inner thigh.

“You had more than a taste,” you smirked, looking down at him as you palmed at your breasts. 

“Tell me,” he demanded. 

 

Taking a shaky breath, you steadied your thoughts, dragging them away from his hot breath against your delicate skin and his long fingers spreading and around your thighs and holding them apart.

“You used your fingers first…rubbed my clit, made sure I was nice and wet before you fucked me with two fingers.”

“You’re skipping some details, sweetheart, what did I do with your panties?” he chuckled. 

“You kept…kept them on,” you gasped as his fingers traced the wet patch of silk in your centre.

“Oh good, ‘cause I’m not done appreciating them,” he smirked up at you as his fingers hooked into your panties and pulled them to one side so he could see your slick pussy. He did exactly as he was told and rubbed back and forth along your clit slowly until you were squirming beneath him before slowly sinking two fingers inside. His hazel eyes were trained on your sex as he enjoyed watching himself work. “When do I get a taste?”

“Fuck, soon, be patient,” you teased. 

“OK, what’s next then, doll?” He twisted his fingers as he fucked them in and out, curling them slightly which made you whimper.

“I can’t even think…” you admitted, feeling yourself clench around him as he worked you closer to your climax.

“Do I need to stop?” he teased. 

“No! No… Next you…circled my clit with your thumb until I cum on your fingers, then you…  _Oh god_ …you tasted your fingers and decided you wanted more…” You were blushing at the confession as the alcohol slowly drained from your system thanks to your heightened arousal, but fuck it, you were in way too deep now and Negan did not for a second seem at all embarrassed by your words, just incredibly turned on.

“Well that sounds like a great fucking plan,” he agreed as you felt the warm pad of his thumb rub in circles around your bundle of nerves until you were writhing beneath him and cursing his name, coming undone around him. He slowly withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips, sucking the obvious arousal that creamed them. “Damn, sweetheart, dream me knew what he was fucking on about, I definitely do need more." 

 

He pulled your panties off and threw them away into the room before spreading your thighs again and bringing his mouth down to kiss below your navel.

"Sorry, did I go off script?” he asked with a shit eating grin. 

“No, fuck you’re perfect,” you gasped. He kissed a trail down to your clit, whole mouth closing around the now sensitive nub as he sucked it in, swirled his tongue around it and let it go with a pop. Your whole body twitched in response. A long wet strip up your centre followed on, collecting some of your leftover climax from earlier, until he stopped the teasing and feasted like he was starved. 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna… I wanna cum again,” you mewled, your hands fisting into your hair as you stared up to the ceiling and tried to think of what you did to deserve this. 

“Hope you came again in that naughty dream of yours,” Negan chuckled. Hell, this was better than your dream, a second orgasm so soon was definitely not part of the plan, but you weren’t complaining one bit.

 

As you come undone under his mouth you clawed at the sofa and screamed, feeling the vibration of Negan’s laugh around your sex which only elongated your high.

“Fuck, you taste as good as I thought you would, doll, that cunt is something else,” Negan grinned, planting slick covered kisses up your stomach as he worked his way up your body to your neck again. You laughed breathlessly at him and worked on tugging his trousers down his legs. 

“What next baby girl?” he whispered.

“Next I see if you live up to expectations,” you teased, your hand reaching into his pants and wrapping around impressive girth. “Fuck,” you muttered out. It didn’t go unnoticed to Negan as he chuckled quietly.

“Good enough for you?” he checked. You could only nod as you gulped whilst he pulled it free to expose it was fairly lengthy too. He might break you, and you were going to have the best time finding out for sure.

 

“What did I do with it, sweetheart?” He nuzzled the underside of your jaw as he ground it against your wet pussy. 

“Fuck me, Negan, please,” you gasped. 

“Where’s all the dirty details? How did I fuck you, hm? Hard…soft? Fast, slow? Deep?” With each word he ground down harder and you felt your arousal dripping out of you. You widened your legs and wrapped them around his waist, drawing him closer. 

“S-slow and… Deep and hard,” you mewled.

“Like this? Or did I have you on your hands and knees?” His smirk danced along his lips. 

“Actually…” You unwrapped your legs from his waist as he sat back on his heels and you flipped yourself onto your front, lifting your ass slightly and wiggling it, “you fucked me just like this…” you told him, looking back over your shoulder.

“Hm this dream of yours sounds like it was fucking hot,” he mused. 

“This is better, trust me…” you smiled happily.

 

You felt the thick, swollen head of his cock drag between your folds and then slowly inch inside you. The burn was delicious and you clenched around him, inviting him in further. His one hand gripped your shoulder, the other wrapping around your hip to keep it tilted as he slowly pulled out and snapped his hips forward hard, feeling his balls slap against your clit.

_Holy fuck._

You felt him bite down on the flesh of your back, as you arched it and felt him hit parts of you that you were sure had never been reached before as you closed your eyes and bit down on your bottom lip. He was perfect. Even better than your dream. Even better than you could ever have imagined.

“Got any more of that dream to tell me, baby girl?” Negan panted in your ear. 

“Nope, the rest is all up to you,” you laughed breathlessly. 

“Perfect. It’s about to get really fucking good…”


	15. O is for Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan knows how to get you off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Orgasms, more orgasms, lots of orgasms, climax, squirting, girls getting off, guys who know how to get a girl off (amirite ladies?), negan being the sex god he is, honestly have no idea what else I could tag this

Before you met Negan, there was only one other guy that had given you an orgasm. Unfortunately, he was a one night stand you were never going to see again, and looking back, it was more than likely a fluke anyway. You were able to get yourself off easily enough, but men just didn't really seem to understand how to do it. They would poke around down there, rub random places, either a little too hard or not hard enough, get impatient and stop before it could get good, or they'd just not bother altogether.

 

You'd never really minded, you knew exactly how you liked it so you were happy to do it yourself. But when you met Negan, he almost seemed insulted that you were even going to attempt it by yourself, that you didn't trust him to do a good enough job. He'd slapped your hand away and told you that was his job. 

 _"I'm the only one that's gonna make you feel good, baby doll."_  To which you'd rolled your eyes and waited for him to epically fail. But when the coil started tightening in your stomach, your toes curling and eyes rolling, you happily admitted you were wrong. You'd chalked it down to fluke again at first, but after the third orgasm in a row, you'd resigned to the fact you were dating a sex god.

 

Negan was very proud of how well he knew your body. How easily he could work his way around it. And he was very proud of how he could make you feel. He was a very giving lover, always making sure you'd gotten off at least once, checking you were completely spent before he finished. He looked after you well. He knew exactly what to do and when to do it, almost like he could read your mind. You'd never been more satisfied.

 

There were three types of orgasms Negan gave you.

 

The first was slow and dragged out, teasing relentlessly until your clit was throbbing so hard, one soft touch or lick, or even just the nudge of his cock before he sank inside you was enough to finish you off, eyes squeezed shut, hands gripping skin or sheets tightly, back arched as you moan so loudly you were sure other people could hear you. He enjoyed giving you those, usually after a lot of foreplay, before he fucked you. 

 

The second was quick and hard. The coil snapping with a held breath, feeling so good you can't even think about breathing, let alone scream or make any kind of noise. These orgasms usually came very quickly after the first type, when he didn't let you come too far down from your high as he fucked into you relentlessly whilst you're still pulsating around him, whimpering and mewling. It would always end by covering Negan's cock in cream, which he was always so pleased to see.

 

The third was rare, but it was also Negan's favourite. It was intense, taking you several minutes to come down from the high, arousal squirting all over his cock or fingers, usually earning you a deep throaty chuckle from the older man.

 _"Fuck yes, sweetheart, that's what I wanted."_ He'd purr, a shit eating grin on his face, clearly happy with his work. This type of orgasm, you could never give yourself, so it was pretty damn special. It would empty your mind, you'd be able to think of nothing else but the feeling of some part of Negan inside you, fucking you so hard to your orgasm you'd be spluttering, arms flailing unable to decide if you wanted to drag your nails down his skin, cover your face, squeeze your breasts, it would just all be too much. Your vision darkening and hearing muffled. 

 

No matter what orgasm Negan gave you, he always enjoyed seeing you come apart beneath him, hearing you whimper as you rode out your high. And you were always so grateful. 

 

 _"Thank you, Daddy."_ That part was his favourite.

 

 


	16. P is for Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much teasing Negan during a poker night, leads to a punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Punishment, teasing, dry humping, semi public teasing (idek how to word that tag), Dom!Negan, sub!reader (as per), tied up, bound, forced orgasms, use of vibrator, semi risky masturbation, multiple orgasms, over stimulation, squirting, pushed to limits, no p in v.

As you got in from work you could already hear the buzz of deep male voices coming from the kitchen. You had forgotten about Negan's poker night, and felt the pang of disappointment wash over you. You'd been aroused all day for no apparent reason and was looking forward to jumping straight on your favourite lap. But now, that was going to have to wait, and how long you weren't sure. You groaned quietly to yourself as you contemplated taking matters into your own hands. 

 

As you leaned against the doorway to the kitchen you watched the men gathered around the large circular dining table, all within a cloud of smoke and cards in their hands.

"There she is," Negan boomed across the room as soon as his hazel eyes landed on you. You smirked and pushed yourself off the frame to approach them.

"Hey boys," you smiled at them all, grunted  _heys_ sounded around the table. "You winning?" you asked Negan, running your fingers through the back of his hair as you leaned over his shoulder to read his cards.

"Not doing fuckin' great, doll, I'll be fuckin' honest." Negan sighed as he took a chip from his small pile and threw it into the middle. "But you're my lucky charm, baby girl, come sit on my fuckin' lap, I need some fucking luck," he laughed. You rolled your eyes and giggled softly.

"Let me get changed and I'm all yours." You leaned down and kissed alongside his ear. 

 

As you slipped out of your work clothes you looked through your drawers for something else to put on. It was warm, mid summer, and with the guys all huddled in one room smoking, you knew it was only going to get hotter. You opted for a short summer dress and as a last minute decision, decided to ditch your panties. Maybe if Negan knew what was waiting for him, he'd cut poker night short. You made your way back to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see it full to the brim with beers in true Negan style preparation for the night. 

"Anyone need a fresh?" You called out. A couple of the guys, including Negan agreed and you grabbed the appropriate amount, popping the caps into the sink and carrying them over to the table. The bottles were cold and you held one between your breasts to cool off a little as you noticed your nipples harden noticeably beneath the fabric. 

 

It was something that didn't go unnoticed to Negan either, and probably the rest of the table, though nobody said anything. As you settled into Negan's lap, you made sure to lift your skirt so your bare skin was pressed against his jeans. You felt a wet kiss being pressed to the base of your neck where it met your shoulder and smiled to yourself.

 

They had been playing for another ten minutes, typical male jokes being thrown around, banter and an extreme amount of cursing that you were used to given who you were living with. You were bored out of your mind, never really understanding poker and still feeling stupidly turned on for no freaking reason. You wiggled your hips a little, grinding down on his crotch as Negan dropped a hand under the table and squeezed your thigh. You'd been with him long enough to know it was warning. He was telling you to stop. But you weren't about to listen to him. You pretended you were getting a little more comfortable as you ground down harder, feeling a stirring under the far too thick fabric. His hand squeezed tighter as you felt the gruff of his beard on the back of your neck, his hot breath skimming the shell of your ear.

"I'm fucking warning you, doll," he growled in a low voice. You took a swig of beer to hide your smirk and instead of wiggling back and forth you rotated your hips in a circle. Negan grunted. 

 

You could feel Negan was fully erect beneath you now and you were almost certain your pussy had made a wet patch on his jeans. His hand was still on your thigh and you discreetly put your hands under the table and encouraged his to travel up your skirt to between your legs so he could feel for himself just how badly you needed him. You felt his body tense, his cock throb under his trousers as he announced he was folding. 

"Careful sweetheart, you're going the right fucking way for a punishment," he whispered. You squeezed your thighs shut tightly around his hand and whimpered. When it came to revealing their hands, everyone started laying into Negan for folding when he could've won and he chuckled, his hand slipping from between your legs as you noticed his fingers glistening with your arousal. "Maybe my girl isn't a lucky fucking charm after all," he sighed. "Why don't you go to bed, sweetie? We'll be done soon," he looked at you as you instantly pouted.

"I'm enjoying myself," you complained. 

"Bed. Now." He muttered. 

 

You reluctantly got up, pussy dripping and begging as you noticed that there was in fact a damp patch on his lap which was hidden from the others under the table. You said your goodbyes to the boys and headed for the bedroom next door in a huff. You climbed into bed and decided to take matters into your own hands. But before you could do anything about it, Negan came into the room and closed the door behind him. He charged towards the bed, angry and so fucking hot your pussy slicked with fresh arousal. 

"You want to be a bad girl? Tease daddy huh?" he growled. He reached in your nightstand for your toys and pulled out your wand, turning the vibrations on and shoving it between your legs. You mewled as you instantly responded to the pulsing against your clit. Your legs clamping shut kept it there in its place as Negan grabbed some handcuffs next and made quick work on tying your hands to the bed. You tugged on your restraints, desperate to move the wand to the right place. Just slightly more to the left would be perfect. The vibrations were just painfully teasing where they were. Negan paid no mind to your struggles as he pulled his belt through the loops and used it to tie around your hips, holding the wand securely, still in the wrong place, but now it definitely wasn't moving. He pulled your tits free from your dress and stepped back to admire his work.

 

You were writhing beneath the buzzing, desperate to be fucked. You must've looked like a hot mess. Negan had a shit eating grin in his face. 

"You're allowed to cum, and you fucking will, over and over again, until you fucking wish you didn't have to anymore. But you're not allowed to make a fucking sound because they'll hear you, and you wanna fucking hope no one needs a piss, sweetheart," he smirked. It hadn't dawned on you your only bathroom was your en suite as your apartment was fairly small. "When I get back, I'm only gonna fuck that pretty fucking mouth. Punishment for being such a fucking tease," he drawled. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," you whimpered. You should've known you'd end up in this situation or at least something similar for pushing him so hard. Negan took one last look at you, a smug grin on his mouth. "Just look at my desperate little whore," he mused, "have fun. Daddy will be back soon."

 

*

 

Negan had been gone what felt like hours. You were a shaking, hot and sweaty mess. You weren't sure how many times you'd cum but it was enough that your thigh muscles ached from tensing them so much. You were practically sobbing. A usual punishment was  _not_  being allowed to cum, so at first you thought you'd gotten off lightly. But honestly? This was a million times worse. You, somehow, were still desperate to feel  _something_  fill you up, even though you're sure it would kill you by this point. Your wrists felt bruised where the metal cuffs dug into your flesh as you pulled against them by pure instinct.

 

You heard the door open and by this point you didn't care if it was Negan or not. Whoever it was was gonna hear you begging to high heavens to turn the damn wand off because you're pretty sure this is how people end up in mental asylums. In fact, part of you was disappointed to see it  _was_ Negan because he was the least likely to give you what you want. 

"Oh baby girl, you're such a fucking mess," Negan purred, mock pity in his voice as he approached the bed, "look at that..." he referenced to the wet patch you had been sitting on for a while as you sobbed and whimpered.

"Please stop it," you begged, so close to using your safe word. 

"You learned your fucking lesson, sweetheart?" You nodded instantly. "And what the fuck is that?" he prompted.

"Don't tease Daddy when he's busy," you stammered.

"That's right, doll, because it's not fair when I can't fuck you." He leaned close to you.

"Please stop it," you sniffled, feeling your body getting worked up again. You couldn't handle another time. Negan licked his lip and smirked, before reaching between your legs and unbuckling the belt so the wand fell away from your over stimulated sex. 

 

You gasped for air, the relief was like nothing else. He reached above you and uncuffed your hands as you brought them to wrap around his neck. He lifted you into his arms and held you close to his chest. Negan kissed your forehead.

"Such a good girl," he praised, carrying you into the bathroom as he gently sat you on the edge of the tub and started to run the water. He came in front of you, kneeling between your legs before kissing you softly. 

"Maybe next time, just tell me you wanna fuck and I'll send the boys home," Negan smirked.

You rolled your eyes and giggled. Well you sure as hell were gonna think before being a brat again, that was for sure.

 

 


	17. Q is for Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just needed to fuck. No matter how inappropriate the timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Quickie, quick sex, sometimes you just gotta fuck, inappropriate timing, she still gets off tho so…, just wholesome sex this time, welllll I say wholesome…

There were nights when Negan would spend hours making every inch of your body feel electric, like it was set on fire. Every nerve tingling, every fiber awake. All five senses heightened with arousal as he claimed you and over again. Clothes peeled away painfully slow, the foreplay a teasing, torturous wait. It would end in wet, tangled to fuck bed sheets, lungs on fire, hearts ready to beat out of your chests, between your legs so sore and used you can barely close them.

But not this time. 

This time, clothes were left on, belt still looped in his jeans, cock pulled out of his fly, your own trousers still fastened and squeezing around your thighs. Panties pulled clumsily to one side and getting far too in the way until he gets annoyed and pulls them down as much as he can.

You’re bent over the arm of the couch, your hair and make up that was perfect moments ago probably ruined by now, and there was no time to fix them so when your guests arrived they’d have to overlook the freshly fucked look you were going to be sporting.

But sometimes you just needed to fuck. No matter how inappropriate the timing. 

  
The only foreplay Negan had indulged in was spitting onto his fingers and spreading it through your sex, your arousal doing the rest as he pushed his way inside. It was tight, your pussy needing some convincing to accommodate him, but his thick fingers circling your clit a little did the trick until he was fully seated.  
You reach back to fist at his freshly ironed shirt, crumpling it between your palms as you moan. Negan grunts as he thrusts into you, working you until he doesn’t have to force his way in and you’re taking him beautifully. 

His large hands grip your hips hard and pull you back to meet his thrusts, the buckle of his belt digging painfully into the flesh of your upper thigh, but it’s the edge you need to feel your climax build impossibly quick. These orgasms were always intense, a snapping burst of pure ecstasy with a high that lasted a while.  
And it didn’t let you down. 

The coil snapped and you clench around him, pulling him impossibly deeper, encouraging his own orgasm to come to the surface as he trembles above you, hips snapping sporadically as he fills you, chest hot and heaving against your back. You mewl when he pulls you out and leaves you almost empty if it wasn’t for the hot climax already dripping out of you. You hear his zipper being pulled up, belt buckling and the doorbell chime. You whimper, pulling yourself up as you quickly pull your panties and trousers back into place, the wet already settling into the cotton of your underwear and you know you’re in for an uncomfortable night. 

As you turn to Negan he smooths your hair and drags a thumb under your one eye, rubbing off the stray mascara. 

“Perfect.” His shit eating grin spreads through his salt and pepper beard as he looks at you. 

“You should probably answer that, my parents hate being kept waiting,” you smirk. 


	18. R is for Rape Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dark fantasy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: TW: Rape play, non-con play, rape fantasy, rape fetish, saying no, panties stuffed into mouth, gagged, tied up, struggle, sex, p in v, sorta fluffy end.

"No no, please don't, Negan please," you pleaded desperately. Negan huffed annoyed as he tugged his neckerchief off and reached forward, stuffing your mouth with it.

"That's e-fucking-nough of that, darl," he snapped. 

You tugged your arms for what felt like the millionth time, but once again, it was no use. 

"Mmfff," you tried.

"Got something to fucking say, sweetheart?" he chuckled from behind you. His bare hand landed on your bare ass as the skin stung. You yelped, body twitching. "You just need to tell me to stop..." he teased, dragging his calloused fingertips through your heat.

"Sssfff..." you grunted. 

"Hm, what the fuck was that? I didn't understand, doll," he laughed. You struggled again, but it was no use; the belt keeping your wrists together was tight and unforgiving, the edges digging into your skin painfully. The red neckerchief in your mouth was now spit sodden and tasted like smoke and leather. You grunted frustrated, kicking your legs back.

 

Negan gripped your ankles, one in each large hand as he kept them still.

"Now be a good fucking girl, Y/N," he tsked. You whimpered as he spread your legs and knelt between them to keep them apart. Your hair was sprawled over your face, partially blocking your vision as you breathed heavily into the comforter. His fingers returned to your centre as he hummed approvingly. "So fucking wet, baby, you must be gagging for it," he mused. You bucked your hips away and grunted. 

"I said-" he pulled you back into place by your hips harshly, "-be a good fucking girl," he snapped. You felt the pressure of something more than fingers between your legs and whined, trying desperately to move forward, but his strength was no match to yours, so your efforts were futile. "Where the fuck you going, sweetheart? Fun's only just fucking beginning." Negan drove his hips forward as he filled you. You squealed loudly into the red material stuffed into your mouth. And god, you'd be lying if you said it didn't feel  _so fucking good._

 

"Fuck that's tight," Negan groaned. You whimpered as he started to move, small shallow thrusts at first as you stretched to accommodate him. But he wasn't gentle for long, suddenly, fucking into you hard and deep. Your breath hitched in your throat as he hit deep inside you at a bruising rate. Sob like whines escaped you as you squeezed your eyes tight shut. You could feel yourself clench around him, pulling him in deeper. You could feel the coil tightening. Fuck,  _you're gonna cum_. 

"Mmmmmffffff," you panic, the climax building so quickly you can't keep up, breath held, brain shutting off.    

"You're gonna fucking cum aren't you, slut?" Negan laughed, voice strained as he worked you closer. "Who'd have fucking thought?" he mused. A bigger part of you than you cared to admit wasn't surprised  _one bit._

 

You bit down into the fabric as you came, body tense and pussy squeezing so tight around him, the vigor he was fucking you was almost  _too_  painful.

"Well god fucking damn baby, someone's a little glutton for punishment," he laughed, "you just fucking came so fucking hard," he added. You were exhausted as you felt your body grow limp and waited until he was finished, which judging by the way his thrusts were becoming staggered, and his breath was hitching harder, grunts lower, was close. 

 

He buried himself impossibly deep as he came, prompting you to moan automatically to being filled up. 

"Fuck, fuck baby," Negan panted, doubling over on top of you as he reached and pulled the neckerchief from your mouth. "You okay?" he checked. 

"Mhm," you sighed, closing your eyes, already feeling sleepy, mouth feeling empty. 

"Look at me," he ordered softly, using his fingers to pull your face to his. You fluttered your eyes open and smiled at him. "Sure?" he checked.

"I'm fine Negan, just tired," you giggled, "that was so good." Negan kissed the tip of your nose and worked on unbuckling the belt around your wrists. 

"I know it was a big fucking fantasy of yours, doll, but I was worried that it wouldn't be what you fucking thought," he confessed as he watched you getting comfortable on the bed. 

"I would've used my safe signal, you know that," you smiled softly.

"I know baby," he agreed.

"I'm fine, Negan," you told him again, he was looking at you like you might break. "Was it too much for  _you_?" you asked now. 

"No, doll," he shook his head.

"It's cool if it was out of your comfort zone," you reassured him.

"Baby girl," Negan laughed, shaking his head as he pulled you into him, "when the fuck have I ever had a comfort zone?"

 

 


	19. S is for Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally send Professor Negan the wrong file...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Student!reader, Professor!Negan, inappropriate relationship, smut writing, smut, spanking, punishment, age gap (legal reader), humiliation, embarrassing

It was 11:58pm and you had two minutes left to submit your essay for your Psych class. Or you were screwed. And you wished you meant literally.

You’d been typing for what felt like hours, brain unable to solely focus on the essay because your mind was too busy doing what it does best which was thinking highly inappropriate thoughts about your psych professor, Negan. It was becoming a little bit out of hand. At first you’d written a few naughty dreams down as an outlet. But you enjoyed it far too much, made an account online on a site for amateur writers to post their stuff and posted it anonymously. People liked it, your followers grew until you had a healthy amount and you’d committed to writing chaptered fictions about your favourite professor. At first, you got worried he’d find them, but the more you wrote, the less you actually thought about that happening. Your fictions were your priority, so you’d been writing a chapter alongside your essay. Needless to say, switching between the two was a little interesting. But you’d completed both of them now, and with two minutes to spare.

_Shit. One._

You quickly set up the email to Negan and attached the file, hitting send. You sighed relieved as you closed the tab and set your focus on your fiction and getting it posted for your followers to enjoy.

 

*

 

You’d woken up the next morning to a lot of comments about how that chapter was hot. People seemed to enjoy it, the part got more notes than others. It was a favourite of yours too. In that particular chapter, Negan had you over his knee, skirt hitched up to your waist and he was spanking you for failing his class. Just the thought made between your legs a little uncomfortable as you readjusted your position in your seat and scrolled through your page reading more comments.

“Miss Y/L/N, are you fucking with us, doll?” Negan’s low deep drawl boomed through the lecture hall and his hazel eyes stared at you. You dropped your phone to your desk and nodded.

“Yes, Sir, sorry,” you mumbled, trying to refocus on the words on his screen as he used a long ruler to point to different parts he was referencing to. He was wearing a shirt today, you always loved it when he wore a shirt. It was unbuttoned a little, giving you a peak of chest hair as he talked about the brain’s natural response to sexual arousal. It was like he knew what he was doing.

 

You struggled for most of the class to focus, imaging him needing to give a practical demonstration to this chemical reaction he had been talking about, and obviously, you’d be his guinea pig. Bending you over the desk and taking you there and then. Hell, the rest of the class could watch if it meant you finally got to fuck him.

“Y/N, I’m gonna need you to stay behind a moment,” Negan called after he’d dismissed class. You weren’t sure why, and the thought of being alone with him both excited and terrified you.

 

As you approached his desk you tugged your skirt down a little.

“Everything ok, Sir?” you asked nervously.

“It’s about your essay, doll,” he told you, holding what you assumed was a printed out version of it in his hand.

“What’s wrong with it?” You gulped, your concentration wasn’t there, it was probably terrible.

“Well it’s not what I asked for,” he explained. You were confused, you were sure you’d gotten it right. “I mean…I’m not complaining, but I’m not sure how I can mark it,” he continued. His reading glasses were balanced on the tip of his nose, and honestly, you’d always had a thing for him wearing them. You watched as he skimmed the essay again, long fingers rubbing his salt and pepper beard. “Ah this bit I enjoyed,” he pointed out. “ _Negan slowly guided me over his lap, his large hand hitching my skirt up, letting the material bunch around my waist as he exposed my bare ass to him…”_

“Oh, fuck,” you muttered out, your cheeks burning. You’d sent the wrong file.  Negan didn’t acknowledge you for a moment as he continued to read.

“ _His long fingers ran up the back of my thigh, ghosting my pussy as he felt just how wet he’d made me. How wet he always made me as my cunt begged for his long thick cock to fill me.”_ With each word you died a little more. It was humiliating.

“Sir, I am so, so sorry. I…oh god please don’t tell the Dean I can’t get kicked out of college…I’m so sorry,” you flustered. Negan pulled his glasses off his face as he placed them on top of the porn you’d written about him.

“How do you fucking know I’m long and thick?” he asked, eyes narrowed a little. His question threw you.

“I…it’s just fantasy,” you blushed.

“So…you don’t actually want this to fucking happen?” he checked. Your eyes widened. You can’t exactly tell him the truth can you?

“No, sir,” you spluttered.

“Shame,” he sighed. Wait, what? Why was that a shame? Was he saying…no surely not. You were reading into it, far too hopeful. He grabbed his glasses as he put them back on his face as he grabbed the paper again, “I particularly liked this part…” His eyes scanned the writing again until he started reading out loud again. “ _His hand came down to strike my ass as he left a sharp sting behind him. According to Negan, it was the punishment I deserved for failing his class, but the moan that left my lips gave away that it wasn’t punishment at all. My pussy was dripping for him. His erection was swelling beneath me, grinding into my stomach.”_ Negan looked back at you, “this shit get you fucking wet, sweetheart?” he smirked.

“I..urm…” you had no idea how to respond. Your mind was racing. You couldn’t judge if he was angry or not.

“That what you fucking want, baby girl? You want Daddy to bend you over his knee and spank you to punish you for all the filthy words you’ve written about him?” Negan asked you with a shit eating grin. Your legs felt like jelly. He’d clearly read the entire thing, as you thought about the part where you call out  _Daddy_ as he makes you cum. You couldn’t possibly be any more humiliated, he already knew it all, so you swallowed hard and drew a breath.

“Yes, Daddy,” you whispered.

 

Negan didn’t need any further encouragement, he grabbed your wrist and yanked you closer to him, bringing you down over his lap. He pushed your skirt up and hummed approvingly.

“I always fucking knew you were a dirty little girl,” Negan purred, his large soft palm rubbing your ass cheek before he tugged your panties down roughly out of his way. The slap that bit your ass cheek was a shock as you squealed. There were two more in quick succession of each other. You flinched with each one and Negan’s other hand held you in place.

“Look at that fucking ass getting nice and red,” he hummed. “You wet, darling?” he asked you.

“Yes, Daddy, so wet,” you mewled. This was a dream come true, so  _of course_  you were fucking wet. Negan clearly needed to see for himself as his hand snaked down the curve of your ass and between your thighs as he ran his fingers through your slick, a groan rattling around his chest.

“Damn baby, you are wet,” he agreed, “you just love a spanking huh?” he asked.

“Mhm, Daddy, I’ve been so naughty,” you whimpered.

“You have,” he agreed, a finger teasing your opening as he pushes it in, only to the first knuckle before slipping back out. You grumbled at his teasing and opened your legs wider. “Look how fucking desperate you are, what other naughty things have you fucking written about me, hm? Have I fucked that little cunt?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” you stuttered.

“Did I fuck that filthy mouth of yours?”

“Yes, Daddy, yes.”

“What about this tight little asshole, did I fuck that in your naughty stories?” His thumb ghosted over the tight puckered hole.

“Ye-yeah,” you admitted. You felt something hard beneath you, as you realised he was getting aroused. You were actually turning him on. If you could get any wetter, you would, but you weren’t sure that was possible.

“Oh really? You’re filthier than I fucking thought, doll,” Negan chuckled, “think you really deserve a punishment now,” he added. You could see out of the corner of your eye as he grabbed the ruler he used to point to his board and within seconds you felt is smack down against your bare ass. You screamed, the pain was delicious and came with fresh arousal.

 

Negan ripped your panties off the rest of the way and stuffed them into your mouth.

“Quiet, we can’t have anyone hearing us,” he scolded. You whimpered around the fabric and felt the second smack of the ruler as tears pricked your eyes. “I’m not gonna fuck you today, sweet girl, because that would be a fucking reward,” he drawled down at you, another smack to end his sentence. “But, maybe next time you need inspiration, you come see Daddy and he’ll help you out, hm?” You whimpered. You were gonna need a hell of a lot of inspiration, you could feel it.


	20. T is for Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Negan have a guest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Bisexual!Reader, threesome, two girls one guy, girl on girl action, lesbian sex, oral (f & m receiving), M/F/F, F/F, M/F, polygamy, sharing, daddy kink, Girl domming girl, dom!Negan, switch!reader, sub!frankie, p in v, face riding, blowjob, eating pussy, fingering, orgasms

You kissed her slow, your fingers running through her red hair as you pushed it out of her face. She was a little nervous, a little new to this, but you'd been here before, you knew the drill.

“Relax, we're gonna make you feel really good,” you promised her softly, your fingers brushing along her jawline. She bit down on her bottom lip, eyes landing on yours as she smiled softly. “He likes making his girls feel good,” you assured her. You kissed her softly again, soft pillowy lips against yours as you pushed your tongue into her mouth. Your fingers reached for the hem of her t shirt as you lifted it over her head and revealed her small breasts in her pale pink bra. You pulled your own top off and dropped it to the floor. Your hands massaged her breasts gently, capturing her lips again as she grumbled softly against you. Your hands left her breasts and took her small hands, guiding them slowly to your hips and up to your own breasts as they heaved in your black bra.

 

Your eyes glanced over at your audience as he sat in his armchair and smirked, hazel eyes scanning over the two of you as you put on a show for him. You brought your attention back to Frankie and slowly unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down her legs so she could step out of them, hands cupping her round firm ass that was wrapped in matching pale pink lace to her bra. As you rid yourself of your own jeans you guided her to Negan's bed and helped her climb on, both kneeling in the centre as you continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies with your hands. As time went on, she got a little more confident, fondling your breasts and taking a handful of your ass. You grumbled softly against her lips and started to kiss down her delicate neck.

 

That was when Negan decided to join you, stepping up to the bed as he stripped his own clothes and only left himself in his boxers. He stood at the foot in front of the two of you as you broke away from Frankie and encouraged her to kiss Negan. As they kissed you worked on removing her bra, revealing her hardened nipples as you tweaked one between your fingers and leaned down to take it into your mouth, rolling your tongue over the nub softly. Negan's hand gripped your hip hard before it slipped down between your legs and his fingers delicately brushed over your sex. Breaking the kiss, Negan looked to you with a smirk and you set to work on your next task.

 

“I'm gonna teach you just how he likes it,” you told Frankie, taking a fistful of her red locks and guiding her head down to his crotch. You slowly peeled his boxers down his legs to reveal his thick hard cock as it sprung free. Frankie gasped and you chuckled, remembering having the same reaction when you first met him. You held the base and guided it to her lips as she opened her mouth and slowly wrapped it around him. The grip you had on her hair pushed and pulled as you set the rhythm you knew Negan liked. “Keep sucking, swirl your tongue,” you instructed as Negan grunted, hand on your ass tightening, so you knew she'd gotten it right. You continued to set the pace via your grip as you kissed Negan hard, teeth capturing lips and tongues fighting with each other.

“Does she feel good, Daddy?” you asked him.

“Fuck, yes, doll, that mouth was made for sucking cock,” he purred. You hummed in approval as you looked down and watched her work. Leaning down you joined her and dipped your head to lick and suck on Negan's balls. You pulled Frankie completely off your boyfriend's cock as you kissed her again, rougher than before and pushed her back onto the bed so she was laying down. As you leaned over her, kissing down her body, you felt Negan's fingers back at your centre, rubbing in circles where your clit lay underneath the lace. You groaned against her stomach before continuing your journey down to her sweet pussy. You slowly peeled her panties down her long legs and opened them wide so you could climb between them.

 

“Oh darl, you're in for a fucking treat, my girl eats pussy real fucking well,” Negan chuckled. You smirked against her thigh as you kissed it. Her pussy was wet and glistening, bare just as you liked it. Negan's fingers pushed under the fabric of your panties to tease your own wet pussy as he slowly sank a finger inside. Your tongue came out to lick one long strip from her opening to her clit as she gasped. She tasted sweet, like honey. Your mouth set to work, tongue swirling around her clit, down to her opening as you ghosted it and lapped up her sweet slick. You felt Negan's other hand pressing your face down harder and keeping you between your guests' legs as he grunted at his view. Frankie was moaning softly, her delicate hands massaging her breasts. She looked so good, head tipped back slightly, red hair falling over her face as she groaned.

“Cum, sweetheart, come on my baby's face,” Negan encouraged and you watched as Frankie's mouth fell open and felt the muscles in her thighs clench either side of you. You reached up and slipped two fingers inside her, curling them upwards to massage her g spot as she squeezed around you and came undone. You didn't stop licking her clit until she stopped pulsating.

 

Negan's hold on your head eased and you slowly climbed back up to your knees, capturing Negan's lips with your slick covered ones.

“Mm, she tastes good,” he drawled.   
“She does,” you agreed. Negan tugged your panties down your legs and you climbed off the bed to step out of them, watching Negan climb in between Frankie's legs as he slowly dragged his cock up and down her sex. You licked your lips, watching him tease her. Frankie was mewling, eyes wide and desperate for what Negan could give her. You hopped back onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Frankie once before you straddled her face, facing Negan and lowered your hips to her mouth. She was quick to start pleasing you, tongue swirling and lapping the bundle of nerves. Negan locked eyes with you as he thrust forward and his cock sunk into her. Frankie groaned beneath you, which triggered your own to bleed through your lips.

 

You started rocking your hips back and forth as you leaned forward and captured Negan's lips, kissing him passionately as you both fucked your latest conquest. You reached down and started to circle her clit with your fingers, how you liked it yourself, and you figured it was doing the trick as she squirmed beneath you, her mouth now desperate to please you. You could feel her working you closer to an orgasm, as you worked her to her own. Negan could tell you were close too, he knew the look you would get on your face. He smirked and closed a hand around your throat.

“Cum on that pretty face of hers, baby,” he encouraged. You stuttered, your fingers still working her own bundle of nerves furiously as you felt Frankie getting more and more worked up beneath you. “Fuck, she's gonna cum all over my dick,” Negan growled, “she's so fucking tight,” he told you. You felt the coil snap as you came, Frankie's tongue working you overtime as you buck your hips against it and ride out your high.

 

She started to squeal beneath you, reaching another orgasm.

“God fucking damn, girl, that pussy knows how to squeeze a cock,” Negan drawled loudly. With shaking legs you climbed off of her and moved down the bed as Negan pulled out and guided his slick covered cock towards your mouth. You sucked him down, cleaning him of Frankie's juices as you felt her climb behind you and gather your hair back so it was out of your way. Negan had a shit eating grin as he looked down at the two of you and Frankie came alongside you to help you out. You withdrew and only attached your lips to the one side of Negan's shaft so she could have the other as you both licked and sucked on him, meeting at his tip and capturing each other's lips in another heated kiss. You felt Negan grip your hips and pull you away from Frankie's sweet mouth as he laid you down on the bed and wasted no time pushing into you, filling you so perfectly you arched your back of the bed and moaned loudly. You reached up for Frankie, gripping the back of her head again as you guided her face down to between your legs where Negan was fucking into you. She started to work your clit with her tongue again as you gripped her thigh and encouraged her to straddle you so you could reach up and eat her own pussy, hands holding her apart for better access.

 

With Negan fucking into you, his cock nudging your g spot beautifully, and Frankie's warm tongue vibrating against your clit as she hummed at your work on her own cunt, you were feeling another orgasm building to snapping point and came hard around Negan.

“Fuck baby girl, that's it, squeeze Daddy's cock, I'm gonna cum for you,” he grunted, his thrusting getting harder and faster.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he called for Frankie as she climbed off you, her mouth leaving a cool breeze over your sex that you welcomed. Negan gripped the back of Frankie's neck and brought her face close to his cock as you scrambled to her side. He came on her face, getting a lot in her mouth, but some splattered her cheek and coated her pink lips. She swallowed what she could and you encouraged her to turn her head to you as you licked what still remained from her and swallowed it yourself. You kissed her softly.

“She was perfect, wasn't she, Daddy?” you asked.

“Fuck yes, baby girl, you both were.”

 

 


	21. U is for Unprotected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's worth the risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Unprotected sex. risky sex, no protection, no birth control, pregnancy risk, creampie, p in v

“You know we can't,” you sighed, using everything in you to push Negan away. Your body was begging for him, you were desperate and needy, but rationality was keeping you sane for the time being. Negan groaned in protest as he bit and sucked on the delicate skin of your neck.

“But I fucking need you, doll.” His voice was low and husky and so damn sexy your panties were practically walking themselves off.

“Negan, come on...if you're not gonna wrap it...” You tried to push him away again, but he was having none of it.

 

He knew you'd come off the pill last month thanks to your hormones playing hell and you weren't allowed anything else until it had all calmed down. Negan had this insistence on not using a condom, which you understood because you hated them too. But when it meant you had to keep it in your pants, sometimes it was just worth the sacrifice.

“It's been two weeks, baby girl, I think my dick might fall off,” Negan complained.

“Oh, baby,” you feigned sympathy, as if 2 weeks was the longest time in the world, before you giggled. “Seriously, Negan, it's too risky.” You'd think he was a horny teenager the way he grumbled against your skin, his persistence was honestly, admirable. But he was only making it worse for himself.

“I'll be careful, sweetheart, promise,” he told you, kissing down to your breasts. You took a deep breath and tried to focus on the sensible answer which was still _no._ But his warm lips pressed to your collarbone and his large hands squeezing your hips as his own ground his erection down against you, had your lips saying _okay_ far too easily.

 

He barely let you finish the word as he started to strip your clothes, hungry and desperate like he would die if he waited any longer. And knowing Negan, he probably thought he _was_ dying. You giggled at his impatience with your shirt buttons as he ripped them apart, little pings sounding around the room as plastic buttons popped in different directions. His mouth was on your breasts straight away as he groaned into them, his hands already working on your trousers. You lifted your hips to help him out and watched as a shit eating grin spread over his mouth. You'd think he was a kid at Christmas who had been told their new puppy would give them unlimited candy bars for life. It was almost cute to see him so excited. But then you remembered he was just looking forward to getting his dick wet and the moment passed. He clearly wasn't too bothered about getting you both naked because once he could get to your pussy, and he'd pulled his erection free, he nestled his way between your thighs and started to tease your opening with his swollen head. You tilted your hips a little and wiggled to tease him. A deep growl vibrated through his chest as he looked up at you, hazel eyes lust blown and desperate.

 

“Such a fucking tease, doll,” he tsked.

“Then fuck me,” you challenged. He smirked for a second before pushing his hips forward hard, hitting your cervix in one full thrust. You squealed and almost scrambled up the bed, but his grip on your hips kept you in your place as he pulled back out to the tip and thrust in again, just as deep.

“Oh fuck, Negan,” you gasped.

“Fuck I've missed that fuckin' pussy of yours, baby girl,” he purred, reaching between you to circle your clit clumsily with his thumb, but it did the job and had you clenching around him as he quickly tightened the coil inside your stomach. “I don't think I'm gonna fuckin' last much longer, sweetheart, that pussy feels too damn fucking good, and it's been so fucking long,” he grunted. You felt yourself reaching peak as you came hard around him.

“Oh fuck,” you squealed, you'd missed this too, so much. Orgasms from being finger and tongue fucked were great and all, but nothing beats being so full up, so stretched open and stuffed that when your orgasm hits, you're clenching around his cock until he can't move any more. _That_ was what you missed most.

“Fuckity fucking...fuck,” Negan moaned loudly, his thrusts faltering from the pace he had set as he gripped your hipbones almost painfully hard.

“Negan, wait...Negan,” you panicked as you came back down to reality and realised what was happening. The shudder that coursed through his body told you it was too late. You let him gain his composure for a moment.

“Ah, fuck, sorry, doll.” Negan pulled out of you slowly as he crashed down next to you. “That was...fuck,” he concluded. You giggled slightly, and put the accident out of your mind. It was done now, no point worrying about it.

 

“You know...” Negan started looking over at you with a cheeky grin. “Damage has been fucking done now...may as well...” You shoved him playfully and smirked.

“Nice try, babe.”

 


	22. V is for Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Virgin reader (legal age), young Negan, first time, inexperienced reader, Negan being kinda sweet, protected sex, smut

You nervously played with the hem of your dress, watching as Negan invited you to sit on his bed with him. You'd never been inside a college dorm before. There were two twin beds, either side of the room with not much space between. It was nice; small but cosy. It made you excited about your own college adventures after your exams. It was your third date with the older guy, and all of your friends had teased you about what third dates meant. Hell, you're surprised you managed to put him off this long. On both dates before you had some sort of excuse to cut the night shorter than he probably wanted. But, for some reason he still asked you back out, so he must've liked you. But now you felt like you probably owed him, and that wasn't to say you didn't want to, because you definitely did. But you were nervous. You'd never done that before.

Negan must've noticed your apprehension as you sat beside him. He reached forward and tucked some hair behind your ear as he smirked at you.

“Fuckin' relax, doll,” he murmured, his tone quiet and calm. You took a deep breath and smiled at him. “I'm not gonna fuckin' bite ya,” he laughed, “if you don't want me to,” he added. You giggled softly.

“Sorry, it's just...I've never...” you trailed off, embarrassed.

“Fuck me, you're a fuckin' virgin?” he spat out. You just nodded gently. “Well, fuck, darling, they're like fucking gold dust 'round here,” he drawled. You blushed, feeling the relief that you hadn't scared him off. Although the way he was now looking at you, something told you he saw it as a good thing. “You sure you fucking want to?” Negan checked. You nodded quickly.

“Yeah, so urm...how do we...do we get naked?” you asked, nervously. Negan laughed.

“Baby, we got plenty of time, here, let me help you relax,” he smirked, leaning forward and kissing you, his hand pushing through your hair to hold your head. You kissed back. This part was easy, you'd done this part before, a lot.

 

As his kisses grew hungrier and needier, you felt his hands start to explore, massaging your breast through your dress.

“So, how fucking virgin are we talking?” he asked before he kissed down your neck.

“Urm...pretty virgin,” you gasped, the feeling of his lips against your pulse point made cold electric shoot through you, hairs standing on end and a tingling sensation flooding your skin.

“You ever given a blowjob?” he asked. You shook your head, closing your eyes and craning your neck for him. “Handjob?” he asked.

“Not really,” you admitted breathlessly. “Only through clothes,” you explained.

“What about you? Has a guy ever touched you?” he asked, his breath hot on your neck as he started to nibble on your earlobe which felt surprisingly good. You shook your head again. “You touch yourself, doll?” he asked. Your cheeks flushed red as you gasped again, you'd never felt so aroused in your entire life.

“Sometimes,” you confessed, embarrassed. He pushed against you until you were laying down and he was laying next to you, leaning over you.

“Pretty virgin in-fucking-deed, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “Don't worry, I've fuckin' got you,” he smirked, “I'll make you feel things you wouldn't fucking believe,” he boasted.

His hands pushed your dress up your legs and bunched it around your waist. You were nervous for him to see your body, but his reaction calmed that somewhat. He licked his bottom lip, fingers tracing the edging of the fancy underwear you'd bought and wore especially, considering you figured this is how the night would end.

“You still nervous, baby girl?” he asked. You nodded, not sure what you were meant to be doing. Were you meant to be trying to undress him too? He smirked down at you, “I can change that,” he winked. His hand brushed the inside of your thigh as his fingers found your silk covered centre and he gently started to rub up and down. “Fuck baby girl, that little pussy is soaked for me,” he purred. You moaned and arched your back a little at his touch. God, that felt good. He sat back on his heels for a moment and pulled his tshirt over his head to expose his toned body. You reached out to run your hands down it, the splattering of chest hair coarse under your palm. His fingers returned to rubbing in small circles around your bundle of nerves over your panties. You moaned and arched your back again, feeling yourself getting more worked up than you'd ever made yourself.

He pulled away far too soon, and moved on to removing your dress to reveal your matching bra. He started to unbuckle his belt and pull his trousers down his legs as he kicked them off into the room. There was a sizeable bulge in his boxers and you gulped hard. It was starting to get very real that you were going to have sex. And not just with anyone, but with an incredibly good looking older guy.

“You want to touch it?” he asked, noticing you looking at his crotch. “You don't have to, baby,” he reassured you. Like hell didn't you. You might not be experienced, but you knew it would be rude if you didn't. You kissed him for a distraction and reached down to rub the lump beneath his boxers. He groaned into your mouth as you felt how hard he'd become. And fuck, he seemed big too. Although you'd never had an experience like this before, you knew he had something to boast about in that department. It was heavy and thick in your seemingly small hand. As your confidence grew, you slowly pushed your hand inside his boxers until you felt warm, velvet soft skin. You weren't sure how you imagined one to feel like, but it wasn't as good as this. It was smooth, the top a little spongy and somewhat wet. Negan grumbled against your lips, his own hand pushing behind your panties until he was also touching your skin. You could feel how wet you were as his fingertips dipped into your slick and spread it up to your clit.

“I'm gonna work you now, sweetheart, get you fucking ready for my cock,” he explained. You just nodded, breathless, you found it touching how sweet he was being about it all and you felt yourself relax more and more. One finger teased your opening as he slowly pushed it inside. You'd had your own fingers inside you before, so it wasn't painful, but it was a little uncomfortable. His fingers were thicker and longer than yours, and as you weren't quite as relaxed as you'd normally be, you could feel you were tighter than usual. He worked his way inside regardless, and you felt as it became easier for him to push his finger in and out of you, slowly. He started to work a second finger into you as he kissed down your neck again. You were panting now, brain foggy with arousal.

“Relax,” he purred, until his second finger was as deep as the first. “This is nothing yet, doll,” he chuckled. He wasn't kidding, the cock in your hand seemed painfully thick and long. His thumb rubbed your clit as you felt yourself flutter around his fingers. 

"Oh fuck," you gasped, eyes squeezing shut. 

"That's it doll, let me make you feel good," he purred. You could feel yourself getting worked up, harder and harder and the need for him to fuck you grew stronger and stronger. 

"Negan," you panted, "I want you." There was a hungry look that flashed over his eyes as he growled. He tugged your panties down your legs and threw them over his shoulder. 

"You fucking sure you're ready for me, sweetheart?" he checked. 

"Yes, please." You watched as he tugged his boxers down and you saw it properly for the first time and gulped. He knelt on the bed and spread your legs. "Wait, where's the condom?" you checked. Negan stopped, his brow tugging into a frown. 

"Not on the fucking pill?" he asked. 

"No, it's my first time," you reminded him. He just nodded and made his way the other side of the room to what you assumed was his roommates side as he rummaged through some drawers and found one. He ripped the packaging open between his teeth and put it on as he walked back over to you, climbing back on the bed. 

"Happy, doll?" he checked. You nodded and lay back as you bit on your bottom lip. "OK, just relax. It might hurt to start but then it'll feel really good I promise," he smirked. You just nodded again, the nerves settling back in a little now. He leaned over you and dragged his tip through your slick. His mouth leaned down to kiss at your neck again, which helped with the relaxing part as you let your legs fall further open and reached to grip his biceps. The anticipation was killing you. You wanted him to get the bad part over with, but you also wanted to savour the moment. 

He nudged the tip in first, the stretch burned and there was a dull ache as you mewled a little. He grunted into the base of your neck as the hand that had been guiding his cock inside you moved to rub your clit again. That helped the uncomfortable feeling subside a little as he nudged in further and further, one agonising inch at a time. 

"Fuck," you complained, fingers squeezing his muscles hard. 

"Baby girl, you're so fucking tight, god damn," he growled and in one hard and fast snap of his hips, he bled a scream through your lips as he buried himself completely. You spluttered for air as you felt like he'd split you open. It took your brain a second or two to catch up as Negan stayed completely still inside you and kissed his way to your mouth. "Not a virgin anymore, doll," he smirked down at you. You bit down on your bottom lip. 

"You're so big," you grumbled, the uneasy pressure between your legs wasn't what you'd imagined sex to feel like.

"It'll stop hurting in a moment, then it'll feel really fucking good." He licked his lips as he hovered over you and as much as you didn't want him to move, you also felt a little awkward that he was just on top of you not doing anything. You moved a hand from his bicep and reached for your clit as you slowly worked it in circles, feeling yourself relax around the unfamiliar intrusion. Negan grunted above you. "Fuck doll, you trying to milk me?" he chuckled as you noticed you were clenching and unclenching around him. "You let me know when I can go," he told you. You wiggled your hips a little and decided the pain was gone. 

"OK, be careful," you gasped. 

"Always, baby girl." He kissed you again as he started to thrust slowly in and out of you as he worked your pussy open and soon it started to feel kinda good. His pace picked up, the strength of his thrusts increasing until he was fucking into you what you assumed was a regular pace. You couldn't help the little whimpers and moans that escaped your lips as Negan fucked you. The bed beneath you was squeaking if you listened close enough, but Negan was grunting and cursing under his breath loud enough to block that out. "Oh fuck that pussy is fucking good, sweetheart," he praised. "That feel good?" he asked. 

"Ye-yeah, think so," you nodded, honestly feeling a little overwhelmed and somewhat numb at this point. 

"Think so isn't fucking good enough, I want you to cum," he told you. You were shocked to hear that, assuming it was everyone out for themselves in this kinda thing, but Negan wanted you to feel good. He wanted to give you a good first time. He reached between you and worked your clit as your body tensed and your back arched into him. 

"Oh fuck," you gasped. It felt so much better like this than when you touched yourself and you wondered if you'd ever be able to make yourself feel good without something like him inside you again.

"That's it, doll, give me that orgasm," he encouraged. You happily obliged as you felt the rush flood your veins. It was so different to any other time you'd made yourself feel good. So much more intense. "Fuck, I'm right behind you," he spluttered as he snapped his hips forward almost painfully and stilled inside you. 

 

He pulled out and crashed down next to you, panting heavily. 

"How was that for a first time?" he asked after a moment's silence. 

"Better than I thought," you smiled. "Can we maybe... Do it again? Try another position?" You blushed. Negan laughed breathless. 

"Give me five, doll, and I'm all yours." 

 

 

 

  
  


 


	23. W is for Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candles are more than romantic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Wax play, candles, burning, pain, masochist, p in v, mild spanking, cum on ass

As soon as the wax hit your cool skin, it hardened in the valley of your breasts. The burn was delicious and had you arching your back and squealing. You watched as he tipped the candle towards your body again, the melted wax dribbling down your stomach and some gathering in your navel.

“Argh,” you moaned, closing your eyes tightly.

“Making you look real fuckin' pretty, doll,” Negan purred, admiring his work as the red wax settled and cracked when it set.

“Mhm,” you moaned, tweaking your nipples between your fingers. Negan watched you for a moment before bringing the candle over your breasts. You moved one hand and watched as the wax poured over the sensitive flesh of the hardened bud. The burning sensation was heightened as you screamed into your closed mouth. Negan chuckled, moving on to the other nipple as you let it go and waited for the same pain to match the first.

 

The arousal pooled at your centre as you opened your legs, desperate for Negan to give you some attention. He dribbled the wax down your stomach again, little spots of red dotting your skin in a trail that paved the way to your clit. The scolding liquid dripped onto the sensitive bundle of nerves as you screamed and snapped your legs shut. Negan was quick to pull them apart again to admire his work. More red painted your skin at the tops of your thighs as the wax dribbled down to the inside of your legs.

“Oh fuck, Negan, please,” you begged, eyes wide and pleading as you looked up at him, bottom lip between your teeth. He chuckled and set the candle down, stripping himself off as he came back to your side naked, caressing his erection in his palm. His free hand reached between your legs as he gathered some slick on his fingertips and spread it around your entire sex. You mewled and bucked up into his touch.

“Hands and knees,” he commanded, so you instantly climbed onto all fours and pushed your hips back against him, trying to tempt him. He spanked your ass hard as you yelped, and in a moment he was buried deep inside of you.

 

Groaning loudly, you settled on your elbows and enjoyed the feeling of being completely full.

“Get up, baby,” he instructed so you pulled yourself back up to your hands, making sure your shoulders were higher than your ass and waited on baited breath. The chill was replaced by a burn as it trickled down your spine and settled in the dip of your back. Another one followed quickly after, and another as he painted your back red. He moved onto your ass next, the burn running over the curve and stopped mid thigh. He fucked into you hard all the while, the two feelings a perfect mix. Another pool of melted wax hit your ass and he spanked it, wax splattering over the bedsheets.

“You look so pretty like this, doll,” he growled.

“Fuck, yes,” you gasped, feeling another sting of delicious burn as your orgasm built to breaking point, white electric coursing through your veins, a different type of burn that was just as exhilarating as the first.

 

“Oh fuck,” Negan grunted as you heard the candle being put down on the side, both hands gripping either side of your hips as he fucked hard into you, balls slapping against your clit until he pulled out completely and you felt a different type of warm wetness coat your skin. Negan was moaning, spluttering and panting above you. He laughed a deep baritone laugh to himself for a moment.

“Damn baby, I painted you good,” he drawled, giving your covered ass one last spank.

 


	24. X is for XL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan loves all type of women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Plus sized! reader, body appreciation, curvy reader, self image issues, insecure reader, Negan being fucking adorable, smut adjacent

You'd always hated the way your thighs met. You're not sure you'd ever had a thigh gap. They'd always rubbed together, making wearing dresses and skirts uncomfortable and jeans wore down far too quickly. The flesh was thick, stretch marks covering the insides. When you'd told Negan how much you hated them, he spread your legs, kissed every inch of imperfect, wobbly flesh until his beard irritated the delicate skin and told you that between your thighs was his _favourite fucking place to be._

 

Your ass was another issue you had with yourself. Personally, you thought it was the wrong kind of round. It wasn't firm, it wasn't perky, it sagged a little and jiggled in all the wrong ways. Once Negan found this out, he made sure to regularly grab and spank it as he passed you, or when he hugged you.

“ _Get your cute little ass over here,”_ he'd drawl, with a wink, always earning himself a roll of your eyes. But you couldn't deny, you'd started to appreciate the attention he gave it.

 

You'd made the mistake of complaining about your hips in front of him once, too.

“ _If I could lose an inch or so around my hips that would be great.”_ That night, before your date night, you'd earned you a lecture from the tall dark man about how he loved the way your hips curved and drew in at your waist, how he loved having something to hold onto as he fucked into you.

“ _Doll, nothing worse than feeling bone when you're fucking someone,”_ he'd laughed. You poked at the fat during his lecture and sighed heavily, but slowly started to appreciate the same hour glass figure that Negan did.

 

Covering up wasn't an option around Negan, if he saw you try to hide something with your arms, he'd pull them apart.

“ _Let me appreciate you, doll, all of you.”_ His hazel eyes would scan you hungrily, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip like he found you delicious.

“ _Why are you even with me?”_ You'd asked him several times when you first got together. Why he even looked at you twice in the first place was something you'd never understand. You'd seen the women that had thrown themselves at him in the past. He could have anyone he wanted. But he wanted you, with your wobbly bits, your lumps and bumps and cellulite. With your silvery stretch marks he told you looked like glitter. He wanted your thick thighs and saggy bum, your tubby stomach and deflated boobs. And he didn't just want it all, he loved it.

 

He'd buy you expensive lingerie and make sure you wore it, telling you how good you looked in it. And over time, you started to believe him, started embracing your curves and lumps and bumps. Negan loved it all, and he was the only person who needed to, so why shouldn't you too? He made you feel beautiful and sexy.

“ _Baby girl, there's just more of you to love, and fuck do I love it all.”_

 


	25. Y is for Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to make Yoga appealing to Negan, but it's not the yoga he's drawn to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Yoga, Negan unable to keep his hands to himself as per, teasing, daddy kink, fingering, orgasm, P in V

“You gonna just sit there and stare at my ass or are you going to join in?” you called from your downward dog position. A low chuckle bled from Negan's lips as you could see his upside down image lounge back on the couch more.

“I don't know, doll, this is quite the view,” he drawled, hazel eyes scanning your body hungrily. He always loved checking you out when you were in your yoga gear. Sports bra and yoga pants. You rolled your own eyes and dropped your knees to the mat as you eased into the cat pose before transitioning into cow pose. “Mmm, now, sweetheart, that's a pose I could get behind...literally,” he smirked. You glanced over your shoulder as you pushed your hips out and shook your head at him.

“You're such a perv,” you complained, a small smirk on your own lips. You always had a go at him, but you secretly loved the attention.

 

You sat back on your knees and brushed your hair out of your face.

“You know,” you started casually, “doing yoga is meant to be good for sex,” you told him, pretending to be nonchalant about it. You stretched your hands back behind you to open your shoulders and chest more.

“That fucking right?” Negan asked, you could hear his interest peaking a little.

“Mhm, just think of all those hard to reach places you can get into if you're flexible enough,” you teased. There was silence behind you and you smirked to yourself, knowing Negan was probably thinking about it.

 

You went back to your stretches and decided to do the sun salutation sequence a couple more times as it was your favourite. It was the second round that you could sense Negan moving off the couch. As you dropped to your knees from downward facing dog and into cow pose, you felt a hand run between your legs over your tight yoga pants.

“Negan,” you squealed, the end of his name coming out as more of a moan. “Stop, you're distracting me,” you scolded. Negan chuckled as he rubbed back and forth.

“Don't mind me, doll,” he chirped.

“What do you mean, don't mind you? You're...” You stopped to gasp and clear your throat as you tried to ignore the wetness pooling under the fabric he was rubbing. You bit down on your bottom lip and let your head hang between your arms for a moment. “Do you have to?” you asked at least trying to sound annoyed, not that it was working.

“Yeah, I fucking do, baby,” he laughed.

“That right?” you pressed.

“Mhm, don't expect to fucking tease me with this hot ass in these pants, getting into all these naughty fucking positions and expect me to sit there, do you?” You bit your bottom lip harder and groaned a little.

 

You were trying to make yoga seem more appealing to him, but clearly that wasn't the part he found the most appealing. You felt him run his hands up over your ass, fingers hooking into the waistband of your pants as he tugged them down your legs.

“No fucking panties either,” he noted, “such a bad girl, you just love teasing Daddy, hm?” he growled. You felt his fingers rub through your slick, circling your bundle nerves before teasing at your opening.

“Fuck,” you whispered, dropping to your elbows but leaving your ass in the air. Negan's thick digits pushed into you. You would guess two of them, but your mind was fogging with arousal so you couldn't be sure. As they slowly pumped in and out of you you felt the pad of his thumb tease your clit until you were clenching around him, chest heaving with the coil he was quickly tightening in your stomach. “Oh god,” you gasped.

“That's it, baby, cum for Daddy,” he encouraged in a low growl. Your fingers clawed at your yoga mat as you came undone around his fingers and dropped your hips to the mat.

 

You felt Negan shift behind you, both large hands gripping your hips as he pulled you back into position.

“Not fucking finished with you yet, sweetheart,” he told you. You swallowed thickly and pushed back against him as you felt the thick swell of his cock tease through your slick, nudging your throbbing clit perfectly. You wiggled your hips again with a smirk and looked back over your shoulder at him.

“You look so fucking good like this, baby girl,” he told you, driving his hips forward as he filled you. The stretch was a delicious burn, deep enough that you could feel him nudge the deepest parts of you. He withdrew slowly before snapping his hips forward again, slapping against your ass.

 

You felt his palm run its way up your spine to the back of your head as he grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged you back up to your hands. You grunted at the pain and felt yourself clench around him as he started to fuck into you relentlessly. The hand still on your hip gripped it painfully hard, little bruises no doubt already making their way to the surface of your skin. His grip was pulling and pushing your hips back and forth as you rocked a little on your knees, helping him fuck into you harder and faster.

 

“Fuck, baby,” he gasped, breathing staggered. He laughed for a second before he continued. “You weren't fucking kidding about those hard to reach places, were you?”

 


	26. Z is for Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fancy dress party - and Negan goes as a psychopath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:Zombie, fancy dress, party, jealous Negan, possessive Negan, protective Negan, sorta AU but I like to think it’s pre-apocalypse, p in v, unprotected sex (let’s pretend she’s on the pill ;) )

Negan's eyes widened at your grey skin, the blood dripping from the corners of your lips, down your chin and onto your chest. Your eyes were darker, collarbone and jawline more defined. You stumbled towards him, shirt ripped and barely covering your pink lace bra, your denim shorts also ripped, and not in the cute fashionable way.

“Fuck me, doll, look at you,” he gasped. You stopped in front of him and giggled.

“Look realistic?” you asked, looking down at yourself. It had taken you two hours to zombify yourself for the Halloween party you were going to. Negan smirked.

“If zombies were real, you'd be the hottest of the lot,” he winked. You rolled your eyes.

“Shut up,” you scolded playfully. “Not sure about your costume though,” you hummed, raising an eyebrow. He was practically wearing his usual clothes. Dark jeans, white t shirt with his leather jacket over the top. He'd added a red neckerchief that he didn't wear often. “What's so scary about it?” you asked. He smirked.

“I'm a psychopath,” he explained, arms wide open. You rolled your eyes.

“That's so lazy!”

“Well, I did make this...” He pulled a baseball bat from behind his back and when you looked you saw it was wrapped in barbed wire, covered in fake blood.

“Gross,” you winced, looking at it closer.

“Don't get too fucking close, doll, this is my go to in a zombie apocalypse,” he winked.

“Just zombies, yeah? No humans?” you checked with a smirk.

“Depends how badly they piss me off,” he drawled, tongue coming out to run along his bottom lip.

“Alright, psycho, let's go before we're late,” you huffed playfully.

 

*

 

The party was a little boring. There were so many people in shitty costumes, and apparently Zombie was in fashion because you were one of about twenty. Negan was busy showing off his baseball bat to anyone who would listen. It was quite the crowd pleaser to be fair to him. Everyone loved the idea. You still couldn't believe he'd gotten away with covering a bat in some wire and his costume was getting more attention that yours that took you 2 whole hours to prepare. You rolled your eyes to yourself and downed the rest of your beer.

 

You felt like a teenager again being at a house party with alcohol in the kitchen and music booming around the house. Your friends loved Halloween and it showed. You left Negan boasting to his friends as you found yourself another bottle of beer. As you popped the cap you saw some guy coming towards you.

“Hey baby, you look good,” he slurred. You'd never met the guy before, a friend of a friend no doubt. He was dressed as the devil, although his costume was cheap and terrible.

“Thanks,” you mumbled, trying to get around him. But he was tall and towered over you.

“Where you going, sweetie?” he asked, his hand on your shoulder.

“Excuse me, I need to get back to my husband,” you grumbled, trying to pry his large heavy hand from your shoulder. But he had a good grip.

 

“Hey, asshole, the fuck you think you're doing with my wife?” Negan's voice boomed around the kitchen as the guy in front of you let go and stumbled back a little, looking over his shoulder at your tall, dark knight in leather. “Off you fuckity fuck,” he prompted, swinging his bat in front of him. The guy staggered off and Negan waited until he was out of the room to approach you. “You okay, doll?” he checked, hand cupping your face. Maybe it was the alcohol settling in, but damn, that was hot. You bit down on your bottom lip, a smirk spreading over your lips as you watched him realise what was happening. He'd been with you long enough, he knew what the look on your face meant.

“My hero,” you giggled. “I think I kinda like you being a little psycho.” You played with the collar of his jacket as you spoke.

“That so, sweetheart?” he drawled, a shit eating grin spreading over his mouth, “there's plenty more where that fucking came from,” he promised. You reached up on your tip toes so you could ghost his lips with yours.

“Always had a thing for bad boys,” you whispered. Negan chuckled, his hazel eyes dancing along your lips. His arms snaked around your waist as he pulled you flush against him.

“I'm as bad as they fucking come, sugar.” You hummed approvingly as your eyes quickly danced around the empty kitchen. As if Negan could read your mind he looked around too, “come on, doll,” he prompted, leading you out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

 

If you didn't feel like teenagers before, you did now. You'd found an empty bedroom and as soon as the door was closed, Negan was kissing you so hard and passionately it took your breath away. You shed his leather jacket off his shoulders and let him walk you towards the bed. As the back of your knees hit the soft mattress you let yourself fall backwards, Negan not once leaving your lips as he followed. Pulling away to look down at you, you could see the grey face paint, staining his beard a little, making him look a little older. You giggled and rubbed at it for a second before kissing him again. You tugged on his neckerchief and tossed it to the floor, pulling on his t shirt. Negan climbed off you for a moment to help you remove it. He reached down and pulled your shirt open next, already moving on to undo your shorts.

 

It didn't take either of you long to get to just naked enough. You were only left in your bra, whereas Negan had his jeans undone around his thighs. You reached for him and worked him in your hand as he groaned above you. The moment you let go, he positioned himself between your legs and nudged at your dripping centre teasingly. You bit down on your bottom lip as you waited on baited breath for him to sink home. Despite his size, you accommodated him perfectly, a mewl leaving your lips.

 

He growled into your neck as he fucked you, hard and relentless as his hips meeting yours echoed around the room. Heavy panting filled what silence there would've been between the snaps.

“Fuck,” you spluttered out, tilting and rotating your hips a little.

“Oh, baby, fuck that's good,” Negan gasped, hazel eyes wide and lust blown as he looked down at you. Your grey face paint had made it's way to many parts of him now, and you could only imagine how weird you looked to him right then, not that he seemed to care.

 

Your climax hit you quickly, no warnings, just a full rush of ecstasy flooding your veins as you came undone beneath him, a loud scream leaving your swollen lips. You didn't care about people hearing you as the music boomed beyond the door. Negan growled as he fucked you through your orgasm.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good when you cum for me like that,” he told you, gasping and spluttering as you watched him start to chase his own release. He buried himself to the hilt and stopped, cursing and muttering under his breath until he was a panting mess above you, face nuzzling into your neck.

 

You laid on the bed for several moments as you both recovered and you helped him get the face paint off. He picked up his bat and admired it again.

“That bat has a lot to answer for,” you joked, referring to the fact it was the reason you were naked in your friend's bed.

“Damn right, she's fucking beautiful.” he purred, hazel eyes not leaving it.

“She?” You raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“God damn right she's a she, doll,” he drawled.

“What's her name then?” you teased. He looked at you, a shit eating grin.

“Well, she's bad fucking ass, keeps me on my toes, makes me look ten times fucking better,” he started, “sound familiar?” You didn't reply, but smirked. “So think I'll name her after my favourite girl.” He kissed you softly, “I love you, Lucille.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I managed to finish the whole alphabet! Not gonna lie there were letters that I really hated, it probably shows :’) and there were letters that I loved! But! It’s done now and my plans were to do this for other characters I write for but bloody hell is it hard thinking up stuff :’) Hope you enjoyed this series!!


End file.
